


An Angel in my Ear

by Slytherclaw_Rebel



Series: Angel [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Minor Violence, Slow Build, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Rebel/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Rebel
Summary: Reader is the childhood friend of Phil Coulson, what happens when she joins S.H.I.E.L.D after a failed op on active duty that left her emotionally scarred.  Can she handle the pressure or will she burst into flames?***Spoilers Ahead***





	1. A Funeral and Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of this just playing in the Marvel Universe sandbox, but if you don't recognize it, it's probably my brain child. Grammar and spelling mistakes are on me, feedback would be appreciated. Enjoy!

You stood in the a gloomy cemetery arms wrapped around your best friends waist as he held an umbrella in one hand and your shoulder in the other, watching as your mother is being lowered to the ground. You had no more tears, you felt numb. The gloomy weather fit your mood perfectly. Sighing you burrowed deeper into his shoulder and he held you tighter.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go” he said as he turned you towards the car.

“I don’t know what to do Phil, she was my whole world.” you replied softly.

Phillip J. Coulson, your best friend since birth. Where ever you were he wasn’t that fair behind, your mother used to call you guys Thing 1 and Thing 2, always getting into trouble. But you would rather be with him then anyone else. He was like a brother to you, and you were his troublemaking little sister. He held you tighter, his face buried into your hair, taking a deep breath.

“Ma Kelly wouldn’t want you feeling this way. And you’ll always have me. What about that guy you were dating, seemed pretty serious.” he murmured into your hair swaying you gently as though a song is playing that he could hear.

“He was a jerk off, decided that I was spending to much time with you so I was cheating on him.” you scoffed into his jacked.

“Well, I never liked him anyway.” you cracked a smile when he said that, Phil never failed to make you feel better. “Let’s go get dinner and we’ll head back to mine and lounge on the couch, yeah?” He said pulling you once more toward the car.

“What about your cellist?” you asked.

“She understands that I need to be there for you.” he opens the car door and you slide into the passenger seat.

“I wish I could find someone like that, she sounds like a sweet girl.” you murmured as your eyes slide close suddenly feeling the days events in your bones.

You woke up sometime later with Phil shaking your shoulder as he parked in front of his apartment building.

“Come on, sweetheart. We’re here, I called ahead to that Chinese place you like. Let’s get you comfortable, do you want to shower?” you nodded your head still a little groggy from you nap and Phil passed one of his S.H.I.E.L.D sweatpants to you and guided you to the bathroom.

You finally got to look at yourself in the mirror, your hair was a mess, eyes bloodshot, and nose red. You striped out of your black pantsuit and felt the heat of the water running on your back as your muscles began to relax. Scrubbing your body until it was red you looked at yourself again in the fogged up mirror. You looked a little better, you have color in your cheeks again. Putting on Phil’s sweatpants and your white tank top, grabbing the towel to dry your hair. You walked to the living room to see Phil with food and already in sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Sitting next to him, he handed you chopsticks and you slowly began to eat in silence.

“You think about that offer yet sweetheart?” Phil asked you taking a pause from eating.

“I don’t know if I want you as my boss Phillip.” you said cracking a small smile.

Phil asked you a month before if you wanted to join S.H.I.E.L.D. as their new Operations Officer, with your military background. You went to a military academy after high school and became a line officer until the operations community held an interest to you. You were good at your job, you even had boots on the ground a couple of times even if it wasn’t in your best interest. You just wanted to help and if it was in the air, sea or land you made it your maximum effort to make sure things ran smoothly. You also had mixed martial arts experience as well as being trained in classical ballet and gymnastics from a young age. On paper you were perfect for this position but emotionally you didn’t know if you can be in charge of a crew again. 

Your last mission before you got out of the military was supposed to be simple, a simple recon mission. Your guys were veterans in these mission, you were back at HQ directing the flow. You would have been with your boys but your commanding officer thought you were better where he can see you. Camera’s ready and heat sensors on. Ground view and bird-eyes view you were ready. The mission was to observe the surrounding area with a group of known terrorist. You didn’t account for the planted bombs that were in your observation area. It was a new model, one that couldn’t be picked up by any sensors. The night vision cameras were blazed before your final comms check, you were frozen, you didn’t hear your commanding officer calling you and shake your shoulder trying to get you to snap out of it. They sent you to the psych ward after you mental breakdown, you were barely recovered when Phil asked you to join. And now a month later you buried your mother and he was still asking.

“I won’t be your boss sweetheart, you’ll be a level 8. So we’ll be working together or I’ll be working for you.” he nudged your shoulder. “It’ll be great and we can hang out like old times, please. I miss my best friend.”

“Ahh, puppy eyes Philly. Ok, Ok fine, I’ll be your OPs.” you sighed putting your food down and rubbing your belly.

“Yes! Let me make a call really quick and we can go to bed.” he bounced off before you can say anything else.

Shaking your head, you cleaned up the dinner mess and walked to the bathroom to brush your teeth. Running your fingers through your still damp hair you made it to Phil’s room as he was entering hearing the goodbye’s in his conversation. He smiled at you as you turned down the bed, he jumped to his side with his arms open waiting for you to snuggle up to him.

“I’m really happy sweetheart, you’ll see this will be great I promise.” he kissed your forehead and you said your goodnights. The comfort warmth of Phil’s arms and the rhythmic beating of his chest lulled you to sleep.

You woke up to Phil’s side of the bed cold and the smell of bacon. Rolling over to your back and stretching you padded out of the bedroom into the kitchen only to see Phil cooking on the stove. Wrapping your arms around his waist and giving him a tiny peck in the back of the neck as a good morning, he squeezed your hands as a reply.

“Mama Julie raised you right Philly, spoiling a girl with breakfast.” you nuzzled your nose into his back as he laughed and you can feel the deep rumble.

“Mom did try to raise a gentlemen, you have to call her by the way. She asked for you and wanted to see how you were doing.” He said and he started to plate the bacon, eggs, and toast pouring apple juice into your cup and orange into his. He knows that orange juice is to sour for you in the morning which is why he kept apple.

“I’ll call her later today, just remind me before bed.” as you took a bite of your bacon and he hummed in response.

“You want to go to the office today? Get you set up?” he asked trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

“Not this week hun, I have my appointments remember.”

“Oh, yeah. When is it again?” he asked taking a drink of his juice.

“Today and I have a follow up with the VA on Friday. Do I need any paperwork with me when I go to your job?” You asked. He shook his head, his mouth was full.

“We’ll go on Monday then, Fury gave me leave until I could bring you in.” He said getting up to get seconds, you don’t know where he packs it but he can eat.

“Alright, I’m going to get ready to go, should be back by dinner but I’ll give you a call if I’m running late.” you kissed his stubbled cheek and got dressed in your blue skinny jeans and a loose tank top. Putting your hair up into a messy bun and slipping on your old black combat boots, you grabbed your keys and leather jacket with a wave you closed and locked the door and hailed a taxi to your appointment.

Giving the cabbie the destination you leaned your head back thinking about what you were doing. Your boys got you addicted of course, at first it was things you can hide under your uniform. You didn’t want to hide your tattoos anymore, so when you got out, you got a memorial tattoo for your boys. Your first one was from a bet with your boys, you can’t remember how it happened but you had angel wings on your back. From then on your callsign was “Angel”. They used to joke that every time you were on the comms and they hear your voice, it was an angel watching out for them. The memorial tattoo had their initials and callsigns and an elaborate U.S. flag and well as a person in full gear. It went from the top of your shoulder to the bone of your wrist. You had Phil’s initials on your ankle and he had yours. you had various designs on your legs and a compass on your ribs. You also have your mom’s initials over your heart, you just needed to add her birth and death year to it. 

Finally pulling up to the shop you paid the cabbie and went into the shop, going to the front desk you see Stacey. Pulling up your file she took you over to the back where Benny was. Benny was a middle aged man with black squared glasses hiding his bright blue eyes, arms covered in colorful artwork and big gauges in his ears thick black hair on top of his head.

“Hey babe, how you doing.” Benny hugged you tightly you hugged back just as tight.

“I’m good Benny, lets do this.” you smiled, taking off your jacket and sitting in the chair with your arm exposed.

“You got it baby-girl.” The sound of the needle hitting your skin, it was total bliss.

Eight hours later, Benny was wiping down your finished tattoo for your boys, he even added the numbers for your mom with no charge. You looked at it in the mirror before Benny wrapped it up. It was perfect and you told Benny so, gave him a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek before he began to wrap it. After finishing with the shop you headed back to Phil’s place with a box of donuts. You kicked the door because one arm was numb and the other was holding the donuts.

“Philly, open the door I got sweets!” you yelled kicking the door again.

“Jeez women, I hear you.” Phil opened the door took the box of donuts and slammed it again.

“PHILLIP!” you yelled, he opened the door as if nothing happened.

“Oh, hi sweetheart.”

“Don’t sweetheart me, your a dick and I’m telling your mom.” you said grabbing the box from his hands and sitting on the couch.

“Nah uh, you love me. So you can’t.” he said grabbing a powdered donut and taking a big bite with powder all over his chin. You just signed and wiped the powder off his chin and took a bite of your own chocolate donut. After you and Phil polished off the box of a dozen (Phil ate nine of them) he helped you take off your jacket to help with the aftercare of your new ink. Grabbing some paper towels and a bowl of warm water with antibacterial soap he gently rubbed the excess blood, plasma, and running ink cleaning your open wounds. You sighed as he cleaned it up and you started to become drowsy. 

“You take such good care of me Philly.” you murmured with your eyes closed and head on the back of the couch.

“Of course I do, otherwise you wouldn’t.” he snorted as he finished letting it air dry, slightly touching the detail of the design. “Looks good, sweetheart.”

“I know, gimme the phone so I can call your mom.” you had your hand out as he dialed her number. “Hi Mama Julie, yes I’m fine. Philly is taking care of me...he’s a gentlemen...yes, I know Mama Julie...no Phil and I aren’t getting married.” you rolled your eyes and he just smiled. “I will, love you too Mama Julie. You want to talk to Philly? Oh ok, goodnight.” you hung up the phone and passed it back to Phil.

“You’re in trouble aren’t you.” he asked with a smile.

“Hmm, nope you are. Mama Julie said you need to make an honest women out of me and marry me already so she can have grand babies.” you rolled your eyes, your mothers have been trying to put you guys together since Phil was 10 and you were just born, you tried dating when you were 18 but it felt weird. 12 years later and it’s still the same story. 

“I keep telling her it’s not like that, she never listens. Every time I call, you guys will make such adorable children with her cheeks and your eyes.” he said with a falsetto voice, you cracked up laughing with your head on his shoulder and his arm around you drawing circles on your side.

“Hmm, getting sleepy Philly, lets go to bed.” you said sleepily. “Carry me.” 

“Yes, your highness. I shall put you to bed. But I have to work for a little bit.” he scooped you up in his arms and put you on his bed. “you want P.Js?” you shook your head.

“Just take my pants off please, my arm still hurts a little.”

“This is why mom says were should get married, we do everything anyways.”

“But I don’t love you that way Philly, I love you different.” you said to your pillow.

“And I love you the same, we did try remember. It was such a disaster.” he chuckled softly tucking you in.

“It was.” you laughed and agreed with him, you felt a kiss on your forehead and the sound of the door closing.

You woke to to Phil’s soft snores next to you and an arm wrapped around your waist, you looked over at the clock and it read 7. He must of went to bed late. You quietly slipped out of Phil’s hold, he mumbled a little before he took hold of your pillow and fell back asleep. You padded to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. Decided on biscuits and gravy you gathered up the things to cook. As the biscuits were cooking in the oven you made the gravy, with the sausage browning in the pan, you added the butter, flour, and milk to make it thicker. The smell of the sausage and biscuits rouse Phil from his slumber, it was 7:40 when he came out of his room. You made him coffee and put it on the counter for him.

“Morning sweetheart.” he said grabbing the mug and taking a sip.

“Morning Philly.” you cooed as you tried to tame his bed head. Your chin was on his shoulder as the timer went off for the biscuits.

“Hmm, my favorite.” he said as you slide the plate in front of him. “What are your plans for the day?” he asked with gravy on his chin, he was such a messy eater, you tsked and wiped it from his chin.

“We need groceries and I need to get some more clothes, you also need new socks.” 

“Want me to come?” he asked.

“Only if you let me drive.” you answered back.

“You want to drive Lola?” he questioned slowly.

“She’s as much mine as she is yours, you know that.” you said as if you’re fighting for custody over a child.

Phil had been building that car with his dad before he died and when his dad, Robert did die. You helped him refurbish the red corvette he named Lola. Times were simpler in Wisconsin when all you two had to worry about was making it home on time for dinner. You were neighbors and your mom was a single parent. Julie and Robert, Phil’s parents help you and your mom out a lot. They were there for many milestones you two had.

“I know.” he sighed and tossed his keys as he went to go change.

You finished cleaning up breakfast and changed into your street clothes as Phil waited in the living room for you. Walking toward the car you made it toward the shopping center to get a few outfits you might need for work and headed over to the men’s section to get a few necessities for Phil.

“You know I don’t like it that you have to buy my underwear.” he had his arms around your waist.

“I wouldn’t have to get them for you if you shopped every once in a while.” you said back as you started to get undershirts and dress socks for him.

“I miss you taking care of me.” he said with a smile as he took the items from your arms.

“Quit being a sap, we have to go pay for these.” you said walking toward the check out counter.

Done with clothes shopping you headed toward the grocery store to get basic food items as well as things for tonights dinner.

“What do you want tonight for dinner, Philly?” you asked as you put the bread in the shopping cart as he was pushing.

“Can you make mom’s spaghetti?” you hummed in agreement as you started to get things for spaghetti.

“You’re going to help me right?” you said.

“If you mean picking out the wine and eating the garlic bread then yes. You know mom didn’t let me in the kitchen when you guys were cooking, said something about training my future wife.” he laughed.

“Lies, you still snuck in garlic bread back then too.” you smacked him in the arm.

When you got back to his apartment it was still to early to start on dinner. After you put all your goods away you two lounged in the living room until it was time to start dinner, blanket over your laps and his arm around you listening to whatever Phil put on.

“A documentary? Really hun?” you said snuggling closer to Phil.

“It’s the history major in me.” he said shrugging his shoulders.

“I think I need to be out on the field Philly, I don’t want to be stuck behind the screen anymore. Is that ok?” you asked Phil.

“Well see sweetheart.” he kissed the top of your head pulling you in closer.

After you were cleared from the VA, you and Phil took Lola to the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ in D.C. the Triskelion. You wore a feminine pant suit and you had your gym bag with extra clothes just in case they needed you to do something else. Your hair was in a ballerina bun to maintain your professionalism. Phil was walking along side you with a slight smile, he briefed you before you left his apartment on what you were doing. Breezing through security you guys walked into an office. There sitting behind the desk was a middle aged man with an eye patch over one eye.

“Agent Coulson.” He greeted Phil.

“Director Fury.” Phil replied back and introduced you. Director Fury’s gaze finally settled on you, leaving you feeling a little unease with his hard stare.

“Lieutenant, we’ve been expecting you. I believe you would make a great asset to S.H.I.E.L.D. We know of your background and experiences. We understand that you have an Operations background and majored in Chemistry and Biology at the Academy. You also had combat training and have an extensive knowledge of mixed martial arts. You are also an expert marksman in both rifle and pistol from your military career. Am I missing anything else?” said Director Fury as he closed a file that seemed to be yours.

“I believe you know what happened in my last op, sir. But other then that there is nothing further I can’t add that you do not know.” You said respectfully with hands behind your back in a rest position that has been embedded into your brain from the military.

“We know what happened on that op and know that you have been cleared, you will also do a psych eval with us, you will undergo a series of test. Agent Coulson has informed me that you wish to be in the field.” continued Fury.

“Yes, Sir. I believe my experiences are better on the field but if I am needed behind the scenes running ops I will do so as well. I’m flexible.” you said.

“Would you be willing to float between operations and research and development?” Fury asked.

“Wherever you need me, Sir. I will do my best.” you said.

“Good.” Fury nodded to you. “Coulson have her start on her test, you are dismissed.”

As you walked out of the office Phil brought his arm around your shoulder and on instinct you wrapped your arm around his waist.

“Told you you’ll be fine. I’m going to drop you off in the gym where you’ll be doing test with various agents, I’ll be in my office but I’ll come get you in time for lunch and you’ll have your psych eval after ok.” Phil said as he walked you passing by various workers with a nod.

“I hope I do ok, it’s been a while since I stretched my muscles out.” you said pulling him closer only to stop at a door, you pulled away and turned to face him.

“You’ll be fine sweetheart.” he kiss your head and opened the door, there you see 3 men in gym clothes waiting for you. Introductions were made and you went to the locker rooms to change. After taking out your ballerina bun and putting it into a high ponytail you were ready. As you walked out Phil wasn’t there anymore only the 3 men.

“You boys mind if I stretched first? It’s been a while.” after they shook their head you did your routine stretches making your body more limber. Finally ready you began your test.

As it turns out, you weren’t as rusty as you thought you were. You beat all the guys individually and 2 out of 3 all together, after shaking hands you continued to the weapons area. You were only good with pistols and rifles because it was part of your training and you felt comfortable enough with it. Hitting your targets at center mass. After a water break, the guys were talking about past ops that they did and you listened and answered a few questions when asked. Phil came to get you, you didn’t bother to change back into your professional clothes, you just stayed sweaty, bruised and bloody. You wiped as much blood and sweat as you could, but you still looked like a mess.

“Thanks guys, I had fun. Maybe we could do this again.” you said with a smile as you walked out with Phil. He tried to put his arm around you but you shook your head. “I’m gross right now Philly, I don’t want to ruin your suit.”

“Nothing I haven’t gotten on these before.” He said back, so he took your hand instead. Phil likes to have some type of physical contact with you, he knows it keeps you grounded. “Lets clean you up a little in my office and then we’ll go the the cafeteria.” you nodded in agreement.

Making it to his office, you looked around. I was so bare except for his vintage collections. You saw one in particular that caught your eye.

“You kept this?” you said as you held the graduation gift you got him of a 1963 Red Chevy Impala in a clear case.

“Of course I did, you said that was going to be our next build. But you’re going to get to name it.” he said laughing as he took out his med kit and told you to sit down. He started to wipe the blood from the cuts on your lip and forehead as you closed your eyes. He gave you a bandaid for your head.

“Captain America, really Philly?” you teased.

“He’s only the best person ever.” he said poking your side, which you flinched a little and he began to lift your shirt. “Take it off, I’m going to have to wrap it.” you complied as he started to put pressure on your ribs not making it to tight but secure enough, he handed you one of his dress shirts he had in his office saying that it’ll be easier for you to slip on and off with your bruised ribs. The shirt went down to your mid thigh and you still had your yoga pants and black running shoes on. You put your bag behind Phil’s desk and walked out with him to the cafeteria.

“So how did you think you did?” he asked when you guys were seated.

“It was ok, I’m not as rusty as I thought. It was fun and the weapons portion is as normal so not complications there, just a little worried about the psych eval to be honest.” you said.

“You’ll be fine sweetheart.”

“Oh go Freud yourself.” and you both cracked up laughing ignoring the looks you were getting, as you put your trays up he wrapped his arm back around your shoulders and yours around his waist, he knew you were nervous. The psych eval was going to take 6 hours, it will consist of your initial clinical interview, your IQ assessment, your personality assessment, and last is your behavioral assessment. It was going to be exhausting but you were glad to get it all done today.

“I’ll be here when you’re done sweetheart, I love you.” he pulled you into a hug and kissed your head.

“Love you too, Philly.” you gave him a small smile as you walked into your final test.

6 hours later you were exhausted both mentally and physically, you see Phil waiting for you outside the room, he saw how tired you were. Wrapping his arms around you he lead you to his car so you guys can go home. You fell asleep instantly when you got to the car. You woke up to Phil placing you in the couch.

“Didn’t mean to wake you sweetheart, you seem beat.”

“Hmm, just mentally exhausted. I just need a nice bath and I’ll be good to go.” you said as you start to unbutton Phil shirt you were wearing to have him look at the wrapped rib before you take your bath.


	2. Oh Captain My Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who we find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimers as the last chapter.

It’s been six months since you joined S.H.I.E.L.D. you quickly moved up in the ranks and you are currently a level 8 Red, one higher then Phil. You started off drifting between operations and research but you didn’t mind. You still are floating around but now you operate with other people. Phil introduced you to his two proteges Clint “Hawkeye” Barton and Natasha “Black Widow” Romanoff. You were led for a couple of their ops and was point for Budapest, they still haven’t told you why they were a month off of checking in but you just put it off as an op gone wrong and dropped it. Everyone loved your easy going attitude, you still lived with Phil and tried to go on a few dates but they didn’t understand you and Phil’s relationship dynamics. Phil’s mom died shortly after you joined S.H.I.E.L.D and you became his rock. You would eat together everyday when time permits and snuggle in his bed when you weren’t out on missions. Phil would patch you up and you would do the same. Everyone thought you were together seeing as you two are so close but it’s never like that. You were sitting on top of Phil’s desk because he was on his chair, he offered to put another desk in there for you but you declined saying if you needed room you’ll spread out on the floor or the couch, you hated desk and desk chairs, it made you uncomfortable. Phil received an email and he was bouncing in his chair almost knocking you off when he got up quickly.

“Sweetheart guess what!” he said picking you up and spinning you around.

“You’re application came through for perfect match and it’s Director Fury.” you said deadpanned. He paused and shook his head before smiling and spinning again.

“Nope, they found Captain America! And he’s alive, oh my gosh you think he’ll sign my cards, you think he’ll let me touch his shield.” he said gushing over what was happening.

“Whoa calm down before you get a lady boner.” he yelled your name at that. “What else did that email say.”

“They’re moving him to a facility in New York and we are apart of transport!” Phil loved doing missions with you and just that fact that it’s his childhood hero was icing on the cake, you couldn’t help but smile.

“Great when are we leaving.” you asked.

“Now.” he said and he moved you to his back so you are piggy back on the way to Fury’s office.

“I can walk you know.”

“Nope you’re too slow, we’re going to see the Captain!”

You entered Directer Fury’s officer with you still on Phil’s back, he just gave you two a look.

“Agent Coulson, it looks like you have a growth on your back.” said Director Fury coming around his desk to stand in from of you two.

“It’s my carry on luggage for the trip sir.” Phil said as he pinched your thigh, you yelped and pinched his arm and he yelped back.

“Ok kids, heres your itinerary. Now get out of my sight.” he handed you the mission folder and Phil walked back to his office to get your mission bags.

You were still on Phil’s back as you made it toward the jet, you were carrying the bags.

“Can you put me down Philly, your back is hurting my tits.” you said as you tried to pinch him again but he dropped you to a seat before you could. “Gah, dick!” he laughed as he buckled himself in.

“We’re going to see the Captain! Good thing I always carry my cards.” Phil said.

“Philly your fan boy is showing, remember you’re a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.” you said.

“I know but I can’t help it, might as well let it all out now.” he said and you shook your head.

You didn’t know when you feel asleep but the next thing you knew, Phil was shaking your shoulder saying that you were about to land. Stretching you looked outside and you see nothing but ice, you started to pull your winter parka from your mission bag as Phil zipped his up. As you landed he took your hand as you unsnapped your seatbelt. He dragged you around toward the tent. And there you see in all his glory, Captain America in a block of ice. Lights and heaters were surrounding him. They managed to remove his signature shield and now they were working on the rest of him, there were ice chips on his eyelashes. There were monitors on his head to measure brain activity which looks normal for someone in a coma and a heart monitor steady beating along with his heart.

“This is amazing.” Phil said as his eye were wide and looking at his childhood hero.

“It is Philly, let’s make sure things go smoothly, yeah.” you said as you started to help out chipping the ice. “Lets not do this to fast fellas, don’t want him going into shock, he’s been down a while.” you said to the workers you’re helping.

“Yes ma’am.” as you guys worked diligently and quietly. Phil was just standing there watching you work. As the last of the ice was removed and you deemed him stable enough to move him, he was placed on the gurney headed toward the jet. Blankets piled on him, you’ll remove the rest of his clothes at the final destination in New York.

“So what now Philly.” You asked as you made sure the Captain was comfortable and won’t bounce around from the turbulence.

“We have a building in New York, he’s going there. We’re making it look like a 1940s military facility so he won’t be overwhelmed.” said Phil.

“That’s stupid, he’s going to know something is weird. His last memory was of him fighting with Hydra.” you scoffed

“I know sweetheart, it’s the Directors idea though.” he said.

“Just be careful Phil.” you said as you put your head on his shoulder.

“Why? I have you taking care of me.”

“Brat.” you said.

“You love me anyways.”

“I don’t know why, you’re bad for my heart Philly.” he chuckled as you closed your eyes, you hated long flights.

As soon as you landed they took the Captain to the medical facility and you and Phil had another op in the command room. With you being level 8 and Phil being level 7 he had to follow you, it was funny but he didn’t mind. Swiping your badges you walked into a room with multiple screens monitoring things around the world. You see Director Fury looking at a screen with a concentrated look on his face. Walking toward him you wait for instructions.

“Sir.” you said to get his attention. He turned to look at you.

“Lieutenant, the Captain wasn’t the only thing we pulled out of the ice. Howard Stark pulled this in search for the Captain, it’s been here since,” he touched the screen to make it a 3D model letting you look at a glowing blue cube.

“What is it Sir.” you asked questioned.

“It was Hydra’s greatest weapon, we want to understand how it works. I believe you know the events that happened in New Mexico.” Fury asked you and you nodded your head looking at Phil.

“Yes sir, I was briefed.” you replied.

“Good, gather a team and start on research, I want to know every detail on this. And hopefully we can deal with all the crazy that’s going on.” Fury said nodding to you both in dismissal.

You looked at Phil and shrugged your shoulders, you quickly made a call to other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in science to see who could help you out.

“Maybe we should get an expert, you know Dr. Selvig the astrophysicist, helped a lot in New Mexico.” said Phil.

“Yeah do that, it’s not like I can do anything with my degrees with this. Maybe I should get another one, engineering maybe? what do you think?” you said

“Just stick to want you got sweetheart, you’re going to burn yourself out.” said Phil as he began to dial Selvig’s number.

You paused to someone calling your name, you turned only to see the Strike Team Leader Brock Rumlow walking toward you. You paused to stare at him.

“What’s up Rumlow.” you said with a smile.

“Wanna help train some new recruits?” he said, you looked over at Phil and he nodded his head for you to go on.

“Sure, Agent Coulson has me covered.” you winked at Phil and left with Rumlow. He was telling you about the new recruits and they had promise, but they were cocky and he needed someone to bring them down which is where you come in. You agreed with the plan and headed toward the training area. You saw four new recruits all male and they just looked cocky. You still had your mission suit on, but instead of the regular female catsuits you had cargo pants along with yours. You liked pockets and S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t going to take pockets from you. Re-strapping your fingerless gloves you looked at Rumlow saying you were ready.

Five excruciating hours later the recruits were panting and blood was dripping from various places.

“Thanks Angel.” Rumlow said using your codename and watched as the recruits eyes widen in surprise. You guess you made a name for yourself in the short time you’ve been at S.H.I.E.L.D. You winked at Rumlow and headed for the showers, taking your mission suit off you let the running water hit your body you let out a low groan as your muscles began to ache. You felt hands on your waist rubbing you hip muscles and you turned to see Rumlow joining you in the shower.

“You looked good today little girl, wanted your thighs wrapped around me.” he said in a deep voice he knew that made your legs weak as he caressed your sides, turning you to face him.

You both didn’t have time to date. You both were using each other to blow off some steam. It started on a mission where you two had to lay low in an abandon cabin, you lost all comms to your evac and you couldn’t get a signal until you could fix the comms. You were both cold and tired when you found the cabin, Rumlow was digging around looking for substance and you started on the fire. He came back with a bottle of liquor and his shirt off with his black cargo pants hanging low, you couldn’t help but lick your lips a little at the sight.

“You might as well take your clothes off to dry, we’ll be here for a while.” he said as he moved to take off his pants and hanging it it over the fire place. There you both were in your underwear with a tumbler of whiskey to keep you warm.

“I’ll fix the comms in the morning, I think I could find all the pieces here and they could pick up a signal.” you said and Rumlow just nodded his head, he was a man of few words, you worked with him before. You never really talked, but you couldn’t help looking at the way he was sculpted. Your eyes traced every line and curve, you didn’t know he was doing the same to you until he took the tumbler from your hand to put it down. You stayed quiet as he moved a hand to trace your collarbone.

“Tell me to stop.” he said as his traces became a little bolder.

“I don’t want to,” you said as you pulled him in for a heated kiss.

That mission was two months ago, you two found each other when you just needed physical carnal simulation. Phil didn’t know, you never told him. When you got back from that mission he just swept you away and looked for any wounds. You and Rumlow made sure not to mark each other then, but now it couldn’t be helped. But you made sure it could be covered under your clothes.

“Come back to my place tonight.” he asked you as you were drying your hair.

“Can’t tonight, Phil and I need to get settled.” you said as you pulled your shirt over your head and you kissed him in the cheek, he pulled you toward him and kissed your mouth.

“I’m sure Coulson can live without you for one night, I haven’t seen you in a week.” he said

“Brock you know we don’t have attachments to each other so don’t act like this.” you said with your hand on his chest.

“I know, but you drive me crazy and having you close, I don’t want you out of my sight.” he said pulling you in for another kiss.

“Keep it in your pants Mister, I’ll look at my schedule and I’ll let you know. Meanwhile I know that girl in the armory has her eyes on you, why don’t you try dating? Or just try her,” he scoffed as you pulled away.

Dressed in your washed out jeans a white tank top and leather jacket you headed toward Phil’s office he had at the New York base. You see him behind his desk with his jacket off and tie undone with his head on the back oh his chair eyes closed and rubbing the bridge of his nose. You went behind him and started to rub the tension from his neck and shoulders.

“Feels good sweetheart, how were the recruits.” he asked as he groaned to your massage

“De-Cocky-Fide.” you said proudly.

“Nothing permeant right?” he hummed.

“Of course not.”

“Going up against Angel, I wouldn’t doubt it. You ready to go home?” he asked with his eyes open looking at you.

“Why you think I’m here lazy.” you picked up his jacket and handed it to him. He followed you out the door, of course he had Lola shipped to where you two were. You hope his cellist isn’t a jealous type.

The next few days passed with just moulds of paperwork, you were laying on Phil’s couch when all of a sudden you heard, “All Agents Code 13, All Agents Code 13.” you stared at Phil wide eyed before you bolted out the door and Phil in your heels.

“I told you it was a bad idea.” you cursed under your breath as you headed toward the area they were keeping Captain America. “Alright what happened” you questioned, you guess Phil went to go find Fury.

“He woke up but we did not account that he was at the baseball game that was playing on the radio, he became hostile after that.” the female agent dressed as a 40s time period medic said to you. You nodded your head.

“Was anyone hurt?” you questioned looking at the mess.

“No Ma’am” the female agent said again.

“Ok, good job though guys. Everything was perfect, we can’t get everything right. We just need to do better next time.” you said with a tight smile. Walking away you were radioed in to go into Conference room 3. There you see Director Fury, Maria Hill, and Phil along with Captain America looking like he’s about to have a panic attack.

“You called, Sir.” making your way toward the room.

“Yes Lieutenant,” Fury said and you noticed that Captain Rogers ears perked up at that title. “We need you to take the Captain here to the Retreat and catch him up.” 

“Yes, sir.” you told him, you then turned your full attention on Captain Rogers and gave him what you hope was a reassuring smile. “Are you ready to go Captain?” you said to him.

“Yes, Ma’am” he said, still slightly overwhelmed. You gave him your name and he told you to call him Steve. “So Fury called you Lieutenant, are you in the military if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Yeah, I was active duty before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. its an adjustment. But not so much, I still follow orders and I still have a crew, but now we’re working on the civilian side of the government. Paperwork is still horrible. I miss the seas though, give me rough seas and I’m out like a baby.” you said with a smile.

“Fury mentioned something about a retreat.” he asked.

“It’s a cabin outside of city limits, I guess Fury thinks that it might be easier and not get overwhelmed if we’re away from all this.” you said making a big hand gesture. He stayed quiet lost in thought as you guys make it toward the get, Phil already put your bags there, you told the Captain to buckle up. He was quite the entire ride, it wasn’t that far from where the New York base was, as the jet landed and you walked out toward the cabin.

“At least they stocked up, you hungry Steve and could make up some grill cheese.” you said with your head in the fridge. When he didn’t answer you looked at him and he was just staring around looking lost. you walked over to him and put your hand on his arm to bring him back, he was startled.

“Um, sorry, yeah grill cheese sounds fine.” he said.

“You don’t have to push yourself you know, it’s an adjustment and I’m here to help, if you’ll let me.” you softly said.

“I’ll try my best.” he said with a small smile. You smiled back and headed toward the kitchen.

“Now, not to brag of anything, but my grilled cheese sandwiches are the best.” you said with a smile, you took out the fresh loaf and figured he must eat like Phil so you used the whole thing and heated up a pot of tomato soup. You loaded all the sandwiches on a plate and dished out two bowls of soup. You put everything on the bar table in the kitchen. “Have at it Captain.”

He picked up a sandwich and saw the melted cheese runny and gooey before dipping it into his tomato soup, taking a bite you heard him groan at that first bite. He just looked at you smirking at him as you took a bite of your own. You had 2 sandwiches and Steve polished off the rest, he insisted on doing the dishes since you cooked, you agreed and went off to change into your PJs and to see what Phil packed for you. You put of your flannel bottoms and you saw that Phil put his Captain America shirt in your bag, you rolled your eyes and put that on. You went back to the living area to see Steve stroking the fire and he already changed into sweats and a t-shirt. He only raised an eyebrow at your shirt.

“Phil thought it would be funny, don’t pay him any mind. He’s your biggest fan.” you smiled at the thought of Phil.

“Agent Coulson, is he your boyfriend?” Steve asked.

“Phil? No, we grew up together we’re practically siblings. We did try to date to make our mom’s happy but it was like incest or something, it was weird.” he hmm, not really sure what to say, you looked at some old albums and saw the cabin was equipped with a gramophone. “Would you mind if I played something?” you asked holding up a vinyl, he shook his head. You played a slow jazz track and watched the flames licking the logs in the fireplace. You fell out of your trance when a loud pop was heard from the fireplace and you looked over at Steve only to see him asleep, you throw over a blanket and padded over to your bedroom for the next week, you sent Phil a text saying you were fine and you were going to bed. You were out like a light.

You woke up to a nightmare you haven’t had in a while, your last op on active duty. You guess that because you weren’t on a mission and Phil isn’t next to you old demons decided to play with your head tonight. You walked out quietly toward the kitchen to find some bourbon, you didn’t account for Steve being awake with a mug of tea in his hand. You found the bourbon and a glass, you poured two fingers full and downed it feeling the burn in your throat before you put ice in the glass and sipped your second drink.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Steve asked.

“Nightmare.” your voice was hoarse, he just nodded as you both drank in peace.

Your days were spent trying to get Steve comfortable in the new world, you tired to get him to look at the brighter side of things but he still felt alone. You didn’t handle PTSD well so how were you supposed to help someone else. You knew the signs even if he denied it, so you just spent your week telling sea stories and him telling war stories. Just a bunch of messed up Vets. When the week was done S.H.I.E.L.D. gave Steve his apartment in D.C. and you went back to New York where Phil is. You walked to Phil’s office to see him lounging on the couch with his jacket off, reading mission files trying to get caught up with paperwork. You threw your bag down and laid your head on his lap, he continued to work. You fell asleep to the rustling of paperwork, it felt good to be home.


	3. The Madness of Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimers as before, I'm trying to follow the Avengers timeline as close as possible.

The following weeks you were spent working and trying to get over your nightmares. Phil was with you the entire time trying to soothe your inner demons, you went to work early and came home late. You blew off steam with Brock, the gym, and liquid lunches. Phil was getting worried, you were getting more destructive. You were on a mission laying low until you got a phone call in your emergency tracker that vibrates in morse code.

-Barton. Compromised. Base.

You cursed and typed back 4, for four days. You needed to hurry and get this intel and make your way back to base. Your tracker went off again.

-Helicarrier. 2. 

So now you had 2 days and you were going on the Helicarrier. You typed out your confirmation, you needed to complete this quick. Waiting for the guard change you went into the main office so you can put the encoded chip in to corrupt their data after making copies for S.H.I.E.L.D. you slipped out unnoticed and headed out. You’ve got a jeep about 80 clicks away which is roughly 50 miles, you had to stay in the thickness of the brushes so you weren’t seen. A usual 17 hour hike took 20 hours because you thought someone was following you. You had 18 hours to get to the Helicarrier. 

Driving to your point of contact you took a jet and flew to your destination, you took flight lessons from Clint so you knew enough and you contacted the Helicarrier with your ETA, you’ll be there in 12 hours.

“Angel this is base, be careful.” Phil voice rang into your head set when you established comms.

“Roger base, Angel out.” you said, you had a long 12 hours.

After landing with 2 hours left to spare, you got your gear out of the cockpit. The data file in your pants pocket, you headed toward the bridge where you knew Fury or Hill were. Taking the long way, your still covered in dirt and mission sweat when you reached the bridge.

“Lieutenant” Fury said nodding to you, you just handed him the flash drive and sat on the table to complete your mission report, waiting to take off. “Agent Coulson is retrieving the Captain and Agent Romanoff is getting Dr. Banner.” Fury said and you nodded you head acknowledging that you heard him. After you completed the mission report you gave it to a low level intern to take to Fury’s office while you got caught up on events with Hill.

“The tesseract was stolen from the lab by an Asgardian God named Loki, he then controlled everyone in the lab with some type of mind magic. Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton we’re among the people who were taken.” Hill said

“Mind controlling magic, can you tell me anything else on that and what are the numbers.” you asked trying to make sense of it all.

“Roughly 10 and it seems that their eyes glow the same color as the tesseract, we’re running facial recognition now to see if we could get anything.”

“Good, I’m going to go over the notes on the tesseract that Dr. Selvig had.” you said going toward the lab. 

You were working diligently when you see Natasha and Dr. Banner walking in, you paused and looked up when Natasha said your name. You walked around to shake Dr. Banner’s hand.

“Pleasure to meet you Dr. Banner.” you said

“You as well. And call me Bruce” he said looking slightly awkward.

“Should we get started? I was just going over Dr. Selvig’s notes.” you said he relaxed a little since he was in familiar territory. 

“I’m going to start on the tracking algorithm to see if we could do a cluster recognition and rule out some places for where the tesseract is.” he said. You continued to pour over the notes.

You heard a beep on the computer when you see the facial recognition match, it’s location is in Stuttgart, Germany. You see Loki’s face when Phil entered the lab.

“Captain and Natasha are on their way out, can I talk to you for a sec.” Phil said pulling you outside to the hallway leaving Bruce in the lab. “Sweetheart are you ok.” he asked taking your hand.

“Yeah, Philly just old nightmare. I’m sorry for worrying you.” you buried your head on his neck and breathe in. You stayed there until you could recenter yourself, you didn’t mean to worry Phil, he was all you had left. “I love you Philly, thanks for taking care of me.”

“Anytime sweetheart, just don’t burn yourself out. I love you too.” he squeezed you tighter before letting you go so you can go back to work. You felt lighter after your talk with Phil, you missed him. Just then you see guards escorting Loki, he looked in the lab and smirked at Bruce and then he locked eyes with you and his smirk was a little wider. You felt chills down your spine. Just then more people entered the lab and Natasha handed Bruce the scepter.

“The hell is this.” you asked.

“We think it can help locate the tesseract.” said Natasha

“Yay more work, thanks Natasha.” you said sarcastically.

"Come on we want to debrief you two on what happened" said Natasha as she headed out of the lab, you looked at Bruce and shrugged your shoulders and followed her out.

As you walked in you see Fury talking to Loki in the detention center. You couldn't help but shiver at his dark smile as he aimed it at the camera that was recording him.

“He really grows on you doesn’t he.” said Bruce

“He gives me the creeps.” you said

“Loki’s gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what’s his play,” said Steve as you noticed more people in the room.

“He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.” Said Thor

“An Army from outer space.” said Steve looking a little bewildered.

“That’s why he needs Eric Selvig” you said

“He’s building a portal.” Said Bruce

“Selvig?” questioned Thor

“He’s an Astrophysicist.” said Bruce.

“He’s a friend.” said Thor

“Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.” explained Natasha

“I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.” said Steve looking around to everyone

“I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him.” said Bruce

“Have care how you speak! Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother.” yelled Thor taking offense to what Bruce said.

“He killed 80 people in two days.” Natasha said dryly.

“He's adopted.” Thor quickly replied that made you roll your eyes.

“I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium... What do they need the iridium for?” questioned Bruce, he looked at you knowing that you went through the notes.

“Probably a stabilizing agent.” you said. Just then Tony Stark walked in with Phil.

“I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive” Stark said to Phil. “It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D.” he walked over to Thor, “No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants. Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails. That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. How does Fury even see these?” he covered one eye trying to look at the screens.

“He turns” said Maria

“Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube.” said Stark.

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics? “ questioned Maria

“Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?” said Stark and you scoffed, he ignored you

“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” asked Steve as he's trying to figure out a strategy.

“He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” said Bruce.

“Which creates enough energy to overcome the repulsion but that’ll give enough heat to act like a nuclear bomb” you said

“Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.” said Stark

“Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet.” said Bruce.

“And if he could contain the temperature internally it’ll have an ideal effect.” you finished Bruce’s thought.

“Finally, people who speaks English.” said Stark

“Is that what just happened?” muttered Steve

“It's good to meet you, Dr Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster.” Stark said shaking Bruce’s hand

“Thanks” Bruce said awkwardly 

“And I don’t believe we’ve met. Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, also Ironman.” he took your hand and gave you a light peck on your wrist and you looked in disgust. Natasha said your name for you as you wiped his lips from your hand.

“Dr Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him. Along with the Lieutenant.” said Director Fury

“I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.” said Steve eyeing the scepter with suspicion.

“I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.” said Fury

“Monkeys? I do not understand.” said Thor in a confused manner

“I do. I understood that reference.” Steve smiled at that.

“Shall we play?” Stark asked you and Bruce.

“This way, sir.” Bruce said directing him toward the lab.

You stepped out to get coffee, you were coming up on 60 hours and you were feeling it and then you heard some commotion in the lab.

“And you're all about style, aren't you “ said Steve to Tony, you agreed to call him

“Of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit, and, B, not of use?” Tony quipped back

“Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you. “ Bruce said

“Just find the Cube.” said Steve as he walked out of the lab and you saw him, he was surprised to see you there.

“Hey Steve, you settling in alright?” you said taking a sip of your coffee.

“Yeah, it’s just hard sometimes, ya know.” he said

“Welcome to the civilian side of the government where the consultants don’t care and do their own things, not all of them were trained like us Steve.” you said

“I know, I’ll see you around.” he said as you walked back into the lab.

“Hello gorgeous did you have a nice break, blueberry?” said Tony as he held out a bag of blueberries to you.

“Do you have to talk so much, I feel like I need to gag you.” you said into your coffee looking at it sadly because you finished it.

“Oh, kinky.” said Tony with a wink, you just shot him a glare and you all went back to your calculations. You were half asleep on your chair when Fury walked in along with everyone else.

“What are you doing, Mr Stark?” Fury asked

“Uhhh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you” said Tony

“You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract.” he said slightly glaring at you since you were supposed to be babysitting the genius.

“We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile.” piped up Bruce

“Yeah, then you get your Cube back. No muss, no fuss. What is "Phase 2”?” said Tony that you almost choked on air and eyes widen. You were in trouble, figures Tony would hack the system but you were just so tired.

“Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the Cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me.” said Steve. This was a mess.

“Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making…” started Fury

“I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?” interrupted Tony, “Did you know.” he asked you and you stayed silent

“I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit.” Steve said disappointed

“How about you, Did you know about this?” Bruce asked Natasha

“You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?” Natasha said to Bruce

“I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed” Bruce said sarcastically with his arms folded across his chest.

“Loki is manipulating you.”

“And you've been doing what, exactly?”

“You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you. “ scoffed Natasha

“Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. Is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.” said Bruce and you were getting a headache with all this arguing as the voices start to get louder.

“Because of him”said Fury pointing at Thor

“Me?” questioned Thor

“Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.” commented Fury

“My people want nothing but peace with your planet.” argued Thor looking offended

“But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled.”

“Like you controlled the Cube?” said Steve directing it a Fury.

“Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war.” argued Thor

“A higher form?” asked Steve not believing that their could be others but he does have a God standing next to him

“You forced our hand. We had to come up with something.” stated Fury

“A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down.” Tony said sarcastically

“Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark.” said Fury looking at Tony

“I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep…” piggybacked Steve, you headache was getting worst and you started to rub your temple.

“Wait, wait. Hold on. How is this now about me?” Yelled Tony

“I'm sorry, isn't everything?” quipped Steve

“I thought humans were more evolved than this.” said Thor

“Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?” Fury said

“You treat your champions with such mistrust.” Thor said with a scoff, you eyed Natasha as you felt your eye twitch and she looked back in concern

“Captain America's on threat watch?” said Bruce humorlessly

“We all are” you stated

“Wait, you're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?” Tony asked you

“Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack…” growled Steve

“Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened.” said Tony, they were squabbling like children

“Show some respect.” yelled Steve

“Respect what?” quipped Tony

“You speak of control, yet you court chaos.” said Thor as he looked at everyone

“That's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb.” said Bruce as the pieces began to form before his eyes.

“You need to step away.” Fury told Bruce

“Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?” said Tony as he moved to poke him again

“You know damn well why. Back off!” yelled Steve

“Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me.” said Tony with his arms crossed.

“Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?” said Steve

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” said Tony as he tacked off each one with his fingers

“I know guys with none of that, worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you” said Steve stepping up toward Tony

“I think I would just cut the wire.” Tony stated confidently

“Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero.” scoffed Steve

“A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.” Tony said back

“Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds.” said Steve toe to toe with Tony

“You people are so petty and tiny.” Thor said laughing

“Yeah, this is a team.” Bruce scoffed as he eyed Tony and Steve

“Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr Banner back to his…”started Fury

“Where? You rented my room.” interrupted Bruce

“The cell was just in case…” said Fury, you and Natasha had your hand on your guns in case things escalated 

“In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried. I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?” Bruce said working himself up

“Dr Banner, put down the scepter.” said Steve, you didn’t even noticed Bruce picking it up. Just then you got a hit on the tesseract.

“Got it.” said Tony 

“Sorry, kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all.” Bruce said putting the scepter back and walking toward where you and Tony are

“You located the Tesseract?” asked Thor as he watched you guys work

“I could get there fastest.” said Tony ask he walked toward the door.

“The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it. “ said Thor

“You're not going alone.” said Steve

“You're gonna stop me?” said Tony

“Put on the suit, let's find out.”said Steve

“I'm not afraid to hit an old man.” replied Tony

“Put on the suit.” said Steve. Just then an explosion could be heard.

“Oh, my God.” said Bruce. 

You were already running out when you heard “All hands to stations” over the PA system. Pushing through you headed back to the bridge to your battle station. You were hearing that there was a fire in engine 3. Your job was to figure out who did it, You ran into Phil as he was applying the defense lockdown in the detention section, he gave you a look telling you to be careful and you gave him a small nod and you made your way out of the bridge and onto the flight deck. The Helicarrier made a sharp left as you seen some rouge people trying to continue to interfere with engine 3. As you were fighting on the flight deck you hoped they were doing something to fix that engine. You kept hearing chatter on your ear piece you were to busy trying to eliminate the threat.

“We've got a perimeter breach! Hostiles are in S.H.I.E.L.D. gear. Call-outs at every junction.” yelled Phil

You just pushed to the next hostile.

“Sir, we've lost all power in engine one.” Your comms went off to Fury as another engine went out, the helicarrier was losing altitude.

“It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?” said Fury

“This is Agent Romanoff. I copy.” said Natasha

“Natasha, cognitive recalibration.” you said to her

“What?” questioned Natasha

“Just hit his head, really fucking hard.” you replied as you kicked one of the hostiles down.

“Copy.” said Natasha. As the fight was dwindling down and engine 3 was back up you heard Fury over the headset, you listened breathing heavily, bruised and battered.

“Agent Coulson is down.” said Fury your stomach dropped, you thought "no, not Phil"

“A medical team is on its way to your location.” an Agent called out

“They're here. They called it.” Fury said, you ran to where you think he is, only to come to the detention section to see Phil leaning against the wall and Fury standing over him and the medical team trying to move his body.

“No” you whispered. “No!” you yelled again trying to push people away from him, “Open your eyes Philly, open your fucking eyes.” you screamed at his face as Fury tried to hold you back

“Lieutenant, we have to move him.” Fury said as you clutched into his arms

“Who did it?” you said

“Loki” replied Fury

“I’m going to go kill him.” you growled out pushing your way out of Fury’s hold, you kissed Phil’s forehead. “I’ll be back Philly, I promise.” as you caressed his cold cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I'm sorry...don't kill me. Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!!


	4. Sweet Revenge and a Vacation Package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are mine, thanks for tuning in!

You headed to Phil’s office to reload your ammo and see what else you need from your mission bag. All while thinking what move that maniac has up in store next. He made it personal, and he was targeting the Avengers. First Natasha, then Steve, then Bruce, then you even if you weren't part of the team, you saw how he looked at you when he was brought in. Who would be next, it only left Tony and what was Tony most proud of. You headed out to the jet you borrowed from your last mission and headed to Stark Tower. Just as your about to buckle up you see Natasha, Clint, and Steve headed to one of the other jets, noticing Tony was flying ahead in his suit. You took off on your own, you wanted revenge.

“Hawkeye it’s Angel I’ll beat you guys there by 10 minutes.” you said

“Where are you” Clint said

“Headed to Stark Tower to put a bullet in a bastards head.” you said calmly

“Not if I get to him first.” said Clint

“We’ll see, Angel out.” you said as you landed your jet, you looked up and noticed that the tesseract is putting out a beam which looks like to be tearing a hole in the sky. You ran toward Stark Tower on to look up and noticed things coming out of the portal. The others landed a few minutes ago, Tony was already at the top of the Tower.

“We got to get back up there. Stark, are you seeing this?” said Steve into his ear piece.

“Seeing. Still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?” said Tony 

“Banner?” said Steve

“Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot.” said Tony

You begun shooting the ones closest to you.

“We've got civilians still trapped up here.” said Clint

“Do you think you can hold them off?” said Steve

“Yeah, we’ll direct traffic Cap, just try to close that damn portal.” you said

“Just like Budapest all over again.” said Natasha

“You and I remember Budapest very differently.” said Clint

“Well I don’t know what happened and if you two don’t shut up and kill these bastards I’ll interrogate you until I do.” you told Natasha and Clint remembering that you were point for that mission.

“Yes, ma’am” Both Clint and Natasha said. You all kept fighting and directing the civilians to safety when you began to regroup again to try to refocus.

“What's the story upstairs?” said Steve looking around at everyone.

“The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable.” said Thor

“So you’re saying that it became self sustaining and impossible to get to? That’s great.” you said sarcastically

“Pretty much gorgeous. We got to deal with these guys first though” said Tony in you ear piece

“How do we do this?” questioned Natasha

“As a team.” said Steve

“I have unfinished business with Loki.” said Thor

“Yeah? Well, get in line.” said Clint and you growled in agreement

“Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to... “ said Steve until he see’s Bruce pull up in a motorcycle looking a little worst for ware.

“So, this all seems horrible.” said Bruce as he hopped of the bike.

“I've seen worse.” said Natasha

“Sorry.” said Bruce he didn’t really know how to comment

“No, we could use a little worse.” said Natasha

“Stark, we got him.” Steve said into his head piece

“Banner?” you hear Tony echoing in your ear, you hated them sometimes it made your ears ring

“Yep, just like you said.” said Steve

“Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you.” said Tony as you see him flying towards your little powwow 

“I don't see how that's a party.” Natasha said as she saw the swarm Tony was leading

“Dr Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry.” Steve told Bruce while he was looking at the masses

“That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry.” said Bruce as his eyes flashed green.

“Call it, Captain.” said Tony

“All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash.” Steve told Clint and Tony

“Can you give me a lift?” Clint asked Tony

“Right. Better clench up, Legolas.” Tony said as he swooped up to pick up Clint and dropping him off at the nearest rooftop

“Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up. You, me, and Natasha we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here. “ Steve said to you and Natasha before turning to Bruce who was the Hulk now, “And Hulk... Smash.” Hulk grunted in acknowledgement. The battle raged on an you all were keeping each other updated on your headsets

“Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail.” Clint said to Tony

“I'm just trying to keep them off the streets.” Tony replied back

“Well, they can't bank worth a damn. So find a tight corner.” said Clint looking at everything from up high and shooting what he can

“I will roger that. Oh, boy. Nice call. What else you got?” said Tony as he watched them crash into a nearby building

“Thor is taking on a squadron down on Sixth.” replied Clint

“And he didn't invite me.” said Tony sounded slightly offended going toward where Thor was.

“Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal.” said Natasha to Steve as she pushed the Chitauri off of her.

“Our biggest guns couldn't touch it.” said Steve

“Well, maybe it's not about guns.” said Natasha

“If you want to get up there, you're going to need a ride.” said Steve as more of them were closing in.

“I got a ride. I could use a boost, though.” said Natasha as she see’s a chariot heading there way

“Are you sure about this?” asked Steve as he backed up a little.

“Yeah. It’ll be fun.” said Natasha with a running start landing on Steve’s shield so he could push her up toward the chariot, she grabbed it in time and it whisked her away.

“Angel, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians in there.” Clint said to you since you were the closest

“On it.” you replied back. “Ok, everyone move it. Quickly!” you yelled at them clearing a path for them to run to safety. You were headed back fighting your way to the tower.

“I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down.” said Natasha holding the scepter looking at the tesseract.

“Do it!” yelled Steve

“No, wait.” said Tony

“Stark, these things are still coming.” said Steve into his headset

“I got a nuke coming in.It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it.” said Tony you knew where he was going with this and so did Steve.

“Stark, you know that's a one-way trip.” said Steve and the comms went silent, you all watched silently as Tony pointed the missile toward the portal opening.

“Come on, Stark.” said Natasha looking for any side of red and gold

“Close it.” yelled Steve as he see’s Tony falling

“He's not slowing down.” said Thor only to have Hulk catch him before falling, laying him down on the ground, you took off his face mask to check if he’s breathing.

“Is he breathing?” Steve asked you as you were trying to do everything you can. Suddenly Hulk let out a loud roar making everyone jump.

“What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me. Well the Lieutenant can kiss me.” said Tony and you just sat back on your heels you chuckled a little relieved you didn’t lose anyone else.

“We won.” Steve said as he looked at all the carnage and falling buildings surrounding you guys, you felt his burden.

“All right, yay! Hurray. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it.” said Tony trying to release the tension he was feeling, you figured him almost dying hasn’t hit him yet.

“We're not finished yet.” said Thor as he looked up at the tower

“And then shawarma after.” said Tony hopefully.

You walked ahead of the group wanting to get to Loki first, you won’t kill him in respect to Thor but you will roughen him up a little, as you walked out of the elevator to where Loki was, you see him bound and smiling at the group.

“If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now.” said Loki jokingly

You kicked him in the chest and as he was laying on the floor you put a bullet to his shoulder before Steve pulled you off and taking the gun.

“That was for Phil” you said and walked off toward the bar looking for liquor so they can deal with everything else. You had to get back to the helicarrier. You took a double shot of bourbon went to Steve holding your hand out for your gun. He silently handed it back to to, you nodded to the others and throwing a quick glare a Loki saying with one look that if you ever cross paths again you will be the victor. The doors to the elevator closed and you contacted Fury.

“Director this is Angel, returning to the helicarrier, sir.” you told him

“Copy Lieutenant.” Fury said to your comms.

You maintained radio silence and you made your way back, you landed on the flight deck and went to find Phil’s body, you see him covered in the med bay still bloody but also cold. You silently began washing the blood off his face and anything else you can reach without taking anything off.

“I’m sorry Philly. I’m so sorry.” you cried into his cold shoulder wishing his arms will hug you one last time. Or how his lips would touch your forehead. “We never got to finish my car remember, Lola needs a playmate.” you laughed slightly, you had a junkie 1963 Chevy Impala back in D.C. that you two were working on after you passed all your test for S.H.I.E.L.D. you kissed his forehead as you heard the door open only to find the Director walking toward you.

“Sir, when can I take his body home?” you asked him as you rearranged the sheet to do something with your hands

“You’re not.” he said

“But…”you said before getting interrupted

“How would you like your best friend back, Lieutenant?” said Fury as he handed you a folder. You looked at the cover only to see Project T.A.H.I.T.I. you opened the cover, Terrestrialized Alien Host Integrative Tissue I.

“You want to use Phil as an experiment?” you questioned lowly

“Not an experiment, I know it will work. We can’t afford to lose someone like him.” Fury stated

“But he’s been died for 12 hours, how are you going to bring back my best friend from the dead!” you yelled at him

“Agent Coulson knew about this project and he would do anything for S.H.I.E.L.D. I don’t need your permission, I’m just giving you a courtesy.” he told you.

“Just...can you please just tell me what they’ll do to him. Will it hurt? Will he remember?” you said with tears in your eyes.

“We’ll do our best by him Lieutenant, like he did for us. That’s a promise.” he put his hands on your shoulder. “No one can know about this, this is a level 7 need to know.”

“Yes, sir.” you said turning back toward Phil. “When will he be transported.”

“Tomorrow and you won’t be there. I need you in New York to help with the clean up.” said Fury

“Will he be the same person before he died?” you questioned

“We’ll take care of him.” said Fury before he walked out leaving you alone with Phil again. You looked at the file once more before you shredded it. You shook your head.

“What did you do Philly.” you petted his hair, “You were supposed to get in trouble with me not without me. You don’t even know what this alien tissue would do to you, it should be biologically impossible. I just hope you know what you’re doing, just come back to me ok, come back as my Phil.” you kissed his cheek and left the room to go into your stateroom for some much needed rest.

After washing the dirt and grim from the days events you began to decompress thinking about the days events. The solo mission that was exhausting, flying back to the helicarrier on a time limit, reading Dr. Selvig chicken scratch on the tesseract, Loki being brought onboard, everyone squabbling like children, the engine blowing up, fighting hostiles that were controlled by mind magic, Phil’s death, flying out for revenge, the Chitauri attack, the nuke the council sent to Manhattan, Tony almost dying because of that nuke, kicking and shooting Loki for Phil, flying back to the helicarrier, seeing Phil’s body on the cold surface, Fury telling you how they can bring him back to life. When did everything become a cluster fuck. You let your mind wander before you fell asleep.

A knock on your door roused you from your sleep, at least you didn’t have nightmare but you just put it off as exhaustion and the shots of bourbon you had at Tony’s. You padded toward your door to see a low level agent waking you up slightly nervous.

“Ma’am, the cars for the clean up will be leaving in an hour, Director Fury told me to get you.” the agent told you.

“Thank you agent, I’ll be down shortly.” you told him as you closed the door, you put on a clean mission suit seeing as that’s all you had onboard. Buckling your rigged belt you put on your gun holster with your pistol and your knives on your belt. Tucking in your cargo pants to your black combat boots and lacing them up around your ankles. Putting your hair into a sock bun to get it out of the way, you figured you’ll be lifting debris and looking for anything that shouldn’t be there and overall clean up. Putting on your fingerless gloves, your keys and wallet in your pocket, clipping your badge on to your belt you grabbed your sunglasses and headed out the door. Seeing one of the other senior agents you decided to figure out what was on the day’s agenda.

“Hey Bill, you part of the clean up?” you asked Bill. He was one of the senior agents you were familiar with.

“Yeah Angel, Fury got you too huh.” Bill asked

“Yep, can’t get enough of clean up.” you said sarcastically. “What’s the plan.”

“We’re going to handle the alien stuff, we have some volunteer fire fighters and police officers to help with the debris and the heavy work. It should take about 3 to 4 days.” said Bill. “Here is your group and your section.” he headed you a paper with a highlighted outline and names of agents you’ll be looking after.

“Thanks Bill, you’re a doll.” you looked at the paper that said group 4 and you looked for the car according to your group so you can all move out, you should be leaving in 15 minutes. Finding the car you slipped in the driver seat and putting your sunglasses on, you get all 6 of your group there. Driving close to your section you all got out of the car and started to delegate orders before grabbing stuff yourself, it was going to be a long 4 days.

Clean up, as expected, was hell on Earth seeing how it was supposed to be the destruction of Earth from the beginning so it was a win. You haven’t seen the others from the battle so you don’t know what happened with Loki, only that Thor was bringing him back to Asgard. So it was a surprise when you walked into your room on the helicarrier to see Clint lounging on your bed and Natasha looking at books in your bookcase.

“Hey Angel, how was clean up” said Natasha smirking at you

“You know you made the mess too, I don’t see how you guys couldn’t help.” you mumbled as you pushed Clint off your bed.

“I was laying there.” Clint cried out. “But we wanted to see how you were doing?” Clint put a hand on your arm

“I’m alright guys, it’s been processed and dealt with. All part of the job.” you gave a tight smile and eyes closed.

“Yeah, you got to Loki before I did.” said Clint

“I was just faster then you that’s all.” you said

“I guess he had some Asgardian healing power or something because by the time he left his arm was alright.” said Clint

“Yeah, the Cap seemed pretty disappointed with you.” said Natasha

“Well to each his own, you can’t tell me that he’s never had that experience before.” you muttered slightly irritated at Steve for being a hypocrite. 

“But we just wanted to check up of you.” said Clint

“Give us a holler if you need anything, Fury has us out on missions right now.” said Natasha

“Yeah same, I’m going on 2 year mission leaving tomorrow. Thanks guys” you told them turning to your side to see them.

“Can you contact us?” said Clint

“No it’s a full 2 year underground solo op.” you said sitting up

“Well be careful and call us when you get back,” said Clint pulling you for a hug and Natasha gave a nod before they left your room. You sighed and fell on your bed, looking around you guess you should drop off your stuff at Phil’s, Fury said he was going to keep you updated on the procedure, you couldn’t help but worry. Sighing again you got up and began to pack your things.

Looking around one last time to see if you forgot anything, you walked out. Figuring you could get a cab when you walked out the gate, as you flagged one down and gave them the address you sat in the back thinking you haven’t been there since before your last mission and Phil wouldn’t be home to greet you. That sudden thought depressed you even more, even if Clint and Natasha checked to make sure you’re ok you really weren’t. Stopping in front of the apartment building bracing yourself before going in, turning your key slowly as the lock clicks you opened the door. It was how it always is but somehow it felt empty, you knew Fury’s procedure on Phil will work but you don’t know if he’ll be the same person you grew up with, with your bottled emotions finally broken. A flood gate of tears ran through you after pushing it for the past few days. Hugging the pillow that still smelt like Phil you began to cry, mourning for the lost of your childhood friend and a good man. No matter if Fury can bring him back because in your heart you knew that he wouldn’t be the same. And because of your mission you don’t know when you’ll see him again. You decided to write a letter, you knew Fury will explain your absence but it felt wrong to go out on missions without telling Phil so it only became habit, and alive or not, you were going to keep them.

Dear Philly,

I’m sure Fury has told you that I’m out on a mission and will be out of contact for two years, I’m writing this to tell you to not worry about me. It’s a no contact deep cover solo op, I’ll miss you everyday of course. I just wanted to let you know I miss you and love you and I’ll be home as soon as I’m able.

All my love

With your flourish signature at the bottom you folded it and left it on his bedside. It didn’t feel like a note but a goodbye letter to your best friend. You know that you’re thoughts are somewhat irrational but you couldn’t help that either, reasoning is not getting to you. You began to pack things for the mission. You pulled out your cell phone and called the only person that will help you feel numb at the moment. After three rings it was picked up.

“Hey…yeah…you mind if I come over?…It’ll probably be our last hurrah…yeah…I leave tomorrow…see you in 30?…ok…bye” you hung up the phone and picked up your bag, hailing a cab and told the cabbie where you were going, you got there almost instantly. Walking into the building you knocked on the door.

“Hey little girl.” Brock let you in, “I heard what happened, you doin’ alright?”

“Just pour me a drink Brock, I don’t want to talk about it, please.” you said as you threw your bag down and sat heavily on the couch. He silently padded to the kitchen to get the cups and bourbon, pouring you your drink and handing it to you. After quickly guzzling it down feeling the slow burn in the back of your throat, you handed him back the glass and he refilled your cup.

“Feeling better?” he asked as he sipped him drink

“Yeah, when did you get back?” you asked him, you haven’t seen him since you left for your last mission and that was about a week ago.

“This morning.” he put down his glass and took your cup like he’s done that first mission you started to fool around. He knew this was a goodbye. Cupping your face gently and kissed you as if he was trying to memorize the feeling of your lips on his. But you both agreed, no attachments. Pulling you onto his lap and the kisses become heated and clothes started to come off, he picked you up and headed to his room.

The next morning, you set your alarm early so when it rang both you and Brock jumped in shock, slamming it to silent you kissed Brock as an apology for waking him up and padded to the bathroom. You knew this was a deep cover op so you had to change your look. You cut your hair shorter and dyed it a different color, adding some piercing in various places. You had tech to cover you're tattoos making your body look like a clean slate once more. Putting on a pair of faded skinny jeans, a university shirt and a knitted cap on your head. You looked like a college student. Satisfied with your look you walked out to find Brock in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee and a second mug next to him.

“Sorry if I woke you.” you told him

“It’s alright, I wanted to see you off.” he said as he gave you’re look a once over, you spun around.

“So whatcha think?” you asked

“You show me the rest of those piercings and I’ll tell ya.” he growled at you as he gave you a heated look.

“And have myself become late for my flight? I don’t think so perv.” you told him as you pushed his shoulder


	5. Out of the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years, you come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get into the story line and characters before I start on the love interest...idea's would be helpful, trying to figure out what direction I'm going with this. As always mistakes are mine.

You landed back in D.C. after your two year mission, it was rough but necessary. You’ve been living off the land and was underground, you were always moving. You’re skin looks taut from lack of nutritions and you’re eye slightly hallow. You were by yourself for two years so the nightmares came easier and sleepless nights more frequent. You were used to roughing it but you did miss the feeling of a warm body next to you. You got all the information you needed playing as a various people to move around the area easier, apparently there was some type of arms deal going on in the area but S.H.I.E.L.D could never pinpoint who is the leader or the organization that was involved. You made it back to Phil’s and dropped off your mission bag, you didn’t know what you would find when you went in there. But it seemed empty. You noticed little things have been moved around, not quiet believe Phil was alive after Fury’s experiment because you haven’t seen him yet. Headed to the bathroom to take a shower before heading to base to drop off your report. Checking your phone for messages, you have a lot to catch up on but you decided to do that when you got back home after your debrief. Going through security you made it to Fury’s office as Undersecretary Pierce was leaving, giving him a silent greeting you walked into Fury’s office.

“Welcome back,” Fury said as he held out his had for your report, you handed to him what you had.

“Glad to be back, sir.” you said with a small smile, even if you were dead tired there was nothing like being back home.

“I know you’re dying to know, Lieutenant.” Fury eyed you carefully

“How’s Phil, Director?” you softly asked

“The procedure when well, he’s out on the field. Melinda May is part of the team, I know you’re familiar with her.” with your nod he continued. “Dr. Streiten and Goodman we’re both part of the team to bring him back.” said Fury

“Will he have any recollection of what happened?” you asked

“We wiped most of the traumatizing events as well as his initial involvement in this project, as far as he knows he was only died for minutes and was recuperating in Tahiti after what happened in New York.” he said and you nodded thinking it was the end however he continued,”but recently he’s been digging around and I believed he found out that he was died for a week and we brought him back, Agent May was giving me daily logs to see how his progression is, so far nothing has been noticed. He still doesn’t know that he was one of the few involved in the initial process.”

“Understood sir, will he be home soon?” you asked needing to see him with your eyes, to touch him, to make sure he was real and to see for yourself what changed about him, from what you remembered they were utilizing blood, organs and tissue from a being known as a Kree. But nothing further then that, even if he was cleared for the field you still worry.

“He’s following a lead right now but should be back soon.” Fury said as he turned to dismiss you. 

Turning out of his office you run into Natasha, she looked slightly surprised to see you as much as a master assassin can make.

“Didn’t know you were back.” Natasha said as she fell into step with you.

“Just got back, was dropping off my report before I headed home.” you said with a small smile. “Where you headed off to?” 

“Headed out to do a mission brief, Fury has us going after some pirates.” said Natasha

“Oh fun, can never have enough action with pirates.” you said

“Pirates are always fun, just ask Fury.” Natasha deadpanned and you hummed in agreement dropping her off at the conference room, wished her look as you moved out toward the exit. Flagging down a cab to head to Phil’s, after the quick ride and making your way to the living room taking off your jacket and throwing it into the chair, you sank into the couch and let out a sigh. Finally experiencing the stillness and quite after so long, you looked around and noticed a box on the table that had your name on it, you must of missed it when you were home earlier. Looking at the small box in you hand you sat down back on the couch, looking at the note with your name on it written in Phil’s script. Touching it slightly tracing the familiar curves and swoops you are familiar with when Phil wrote.

Sweetheart,

I got you something while I was on vacation and I didn’t want you to worry, Fury told me that you’ll be out of touch for a little while. I love you, please call me when you get home.

Phil

You smiled, Phil was never one for words but whatever he does say it’s to the point. Opening the small box you see a gold pendent of a tropical tree, touching the gold leaves taking in the detail. Pulling out your phone, you decided you were going to call Phil. After five rings it picked up and you’ve heard Phil’s voice for the first time in almost 2 and a half years, you’ve gone longer before but never while both of you were in tremendous danger.

“Hey Philly” you choked a little with tears threatening to spill on your cheeks, he asked if you were alright. “I’m fine Philly, just miss you that’s all. This mission was hard…yeah my nightmares came back.” you cycled between two nightmares one of your last op and the other of Phil dying.”It’s ok Phil, I might go to that VA group you were telling me about, the one that help PTSD vets…yeah, I need to be able to get over this…you sound tired Philly…new team huh…yeah, get some sleep boss…I love you too.” you hung up after you heard his call end. Staring at your phone you see Phil’s name and the amount of time you were on the phone with him, it seemed a little unreal. You were still feeling exhausted so you decided to sleep, you wanted the comfort of the bed but you know you wouldn’t be able to rest. Making a pallet on the living room floor because it was hard, you turned on the tv for background noise. Letting your eyes drift until they finally closed and you succumbed into darkness and felt safe for the first time in nearly 3 years with familiar smells and sounds.

Waking up early as the sun lightens the living room with a soft glow indicating that it was early, you decided to go for a run around National Mall, you always admired the picturesque scene the capital gives in the mornings with people scattered everywhere and the calming nature of the buildings as if they can’t be torn down. A symbol of freedom that you fought for and faces of wonder. Putting on your running gear of a sports bra, loose shirt, track shorts that went up mid thigh and black running shoes. Tying your hair in a messy bun and putting all your IDs in a armband you headed out the door. Stretching your muscles loosening them, putting your earbuds in one ear as a habit to listen to everything around you, you began to run. The bounce back of the pavement to the sole of your shoes you began to get lost in the movement of running. Breathing in and out, clearing your mind of demons that plagued your mind. Breath, in and out, sweat trickling down your temple your shoulders loosen. Breath, in and out, you get lost in the carefree feeling of running. Two laps around the reflecting pool you changed direction toward the Potomac and pushed your body further feeling the burn of your thighs and the constriction in your chest. You stopped, breathing heavily as the rise and fall of your chest you began a cool down walk, stretching your arms in through your nose out through your mouth. Settling under a tree to stretch out your leg, you laid on the grass and watch the clouds pass, you did this a lot in your past mission. It was lonely by yourself so you took comfort in the skies. Looking at your wristwatch seeing that it said nine, you slow walked back home to shower and change. You told Phil you were going to the vet group and you weren’t going to break your promise. Fury gave you a week off after your last mission so you’re trying to figure out what to do to spend your time with. Showering and changed into your old academy shirt and pair of faded jeans, a jacket tied around your waist you headed for the VA building. Walking to the front desk getting directions to the group circle, you only see a few people scattered around, no more then 8. Pausing at the door looking at what to do, you didn’t noticed someone walking toward you.

“Hey, you new to the group. I’m Sam, Sam Wilson.” the man introduced himself to you and shaking his hand you do the same. “So what brings you by?”

“Nightmares, a friend usually helps out but he’s on a business trip and will be gone for a while.” you said and Sam just nodded.

“How long have you been out for?” Sam asked

“Should be coming up 6 years I think.” you said tying to do the math in your head.

“We should get started soon, lets go introduce you to everyone.” you nodded your head as he guided you toward one of the empty chairs.

After initial introductions, Sam went around the room and everyone started to talk about how they were cooping so far.

“My nightmares lessen a little everyday, but sometimes I stare off into space. Thank God for my wife, I don’t think I’ll be as good as I am now if it weren’t for her.” Carlos said, the man next to you. You gave him a small smile

“That’s great Carlos, it’s always good to have a solid support system.” said Sam

“She’s a dime.” said Carlos as he thought about his wife, you see the love shining in his eyes when he talked about her. Sam looked at you for you to start. Taking a deep breath.

“I got out about 6 years ago, I ended on a bad note. In short my team didn’t make it, had to be sent to the psych ward after that. My childhood friend came found me, he’s been taking care of me. But he got into a fatal accident. Most of my nightmares are bloody and the screams, goodness the screams. I can never make them stop, I try to help but the screams. It gets to much. I couldn’t see my friend after his accident, I was called away for work, I just got back. Before I got into bad habits and was dependent on alcohol and just buried myself into work hoping that I can tire myself enough so I can sleep.” you said softly not noticing you broke the skin in your palms until Carlos took your hand, you noticed the room got quite and Sam was staring at you in understanding.

“Well, we’re hear to help.” said Sam softly

“I know that’s why I’m here, I was suppose to come in for check ups but I guess I didn’t have the time.” you said taking your hand back from Carlos to see little present shape marks on your palm and blood drying out. Sam moved on to the next person and you were just lost in thought and didn’t notice that everyone was leaving until Sam came up to you.

“Hey, you alright?” said Sam as he crouched next to you

“I…yeah, sorry.” you said still looking at your hands. You felt Sam grab your hands and you looked at him.

“Let’s go grab some grub, I don’t want you alone right now.” said Sam as he pulled you up

“You don’t have to.” you mumbled but stood up anyways, you knew this was a fight you were going to lose when his grip tightened on your hand

“I know I don’t, but friends don’t leave each other hanging right.” said Sam and you gave him a small smile, heading toward a small mom and pop diner that was next to the VA. Ordering your drinks and food Sam looked at you.

“Give me your hand.” he said taking your hands to look at the crusted blood on your palms, taking a napkin and wetting the dried blood off you just stared at him. “I’m not going to talk about what you’ve been through but I am hear to listen, so let’s move on to some lighter topics instead?”

“Alright, how long have you’ve been in D.C.” you asked

“A few months, wanted to help out and saw and opening here and snatched it up.” he said still taking hold of your hand as if he knew you needed physical contact to ground you, Phil always did. “How about you?”

“Been here ever since, but I travel, that’s the only thing I miss about serving. The travel you know.” you said and Sam just nodded giving you a smile

“Yeah, the city drives me nuts it’s to much noise but if I go anywhere else it’s to quiet.”

“I can’t even sleep unless I have a light on or something or some type of noise.” you said

“After all this time?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow

“Habits are hard to break” you said as you struggled your shoulders. “What did you do?”

“Para-rescue for the fifty-eighth.” said Sam

“Nice, fly boy huh.” you grinned at him

“Yes, ma’am. How about you?”

“I was in operations, had a couple of your boys too. They could get into those tight spots.” you told him

“Is that right?” he said

“Yep, never complained, that’s what I liked about you guys.” you chuckled at a memory

The food came and you both ate in a comfortable silence. Sam didn’t push for conversation which you were grateful for; although you did fight for the check. He just raised his hands and admitted defeat, he walked you back to your place saying that a gentlemen never leaves a lady alone and you scoffed at him and pushed him.

“I don’t know if you’ll be back for a meeting but I want to check in with you if that’s alright?” he gave you his number and you waved at him before entering your building. Sighing into the couch you couldn’t help but feel lighter. You sent Sam a quick text so he had your number too

You began to hang out with Sam more and started to go to meetings when they didn’t conflict with your work, they just had you doing paperwork and a little bit of training. You did go between research and operations like before. Right now you were looking into chemical reactions of a new truth serum that can be used for interrogations, you’re science team was the best and you had a lot of fun. On your next day off after your run you texted Sam to see what he was doing and picked up some lunch. You would hang out at his place every once in a while, it just felt good to hang out with someone with a common interest.

With a bag of take out you headed over to Sam’s, knocking on the door. He opened it with a smile on his face.

“Come on girl, right on time. I was getting hungry.” Sam said as he invited you inside

“What would you do without me fly boy.” you laughed heading toward the living room, the nickname just stuck

“Probably die of boredom without my sidekick looking out for me.” he said as he pinched your side, you smacked his hand away

“Psh, sidekick? If it’s anything you’re my bitch Wilson.” you poked his nose

“Oh yeah” he said with a raised eyebrow, he gave you a look that only meant trouble, needless to say you don’t like that look. Before you could protest he began to chase you around and tickle you. Even if you only knew him for a little while you could help but feel close to him. Another brother at arms, same experiences and trauma’s.

“Mercy! Mercy, Sam. Gahhh” you laughed as he stopped tickling you. Suddenly you both heard the door knock. You looked at Sam, “I’ll get us drinks.” he nodded his head and headed toward the door. As you walked back in you noticed Sam and Natasha.

“Steve, Natasha? What are you two doing here?” you said, they were surprised to see you and Sam just raised an eyebrow

“Apparently they have people out to kill them.” Sam said eyeing you as if he’s seeing another part of you. You looked at Sam trying to say you’ll explain things later.

“Uh, why don’t you two clean up and we’ll all eat.” You looked at the two and Sam

“Yeah, bathroom is through the bedroom.” Sam gave a tight smile as he gently grabbed your arm and taking you to the kitchen “What’s happening girl? And how do you know Captain America and the red-head?”

“I work with them, I have no clue what’s going on, I’ve been getting most of my work stuff through emails so I didn’t have to go to base for a while.” you said trying to figure out what was going on.

“So you’re an agent, I should have know.” Sam murmured

“Does it matter? I couldn’t tell you everything Sam. A lot of things I do is confidential active duty or not.”

“I know, but…damn small world. Steve has been coming to the meetings too but on the days you’re not there. I met him running.” Sam chuckled. You wrapped your arms around his waist and pulled him for a hug

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you, hell they don’t even have all the information I know.” you mumbled to his chest.

“It’s alright girl, now lets see what they can tell us” he grabbed your hand walking toward the living room. You noticed Steve and Natasha sitting in the living room all clean and a worried look on their faces. They saw you walking hand in hand with Sam, Natasha gave you a look and Steve just saw your hands together with furrowed eyebrows.

“So what’s up guys.” you said as you let go of Sam’s hand and started to hand out some food, good thing you got enough before you came over. Steve started to tell you what happened and Fury with the pirates, Project Insight and Zola getting you caught up with everything that has happened. You couldn’t believe it, HYDRA infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D.

“So, the question is: who in SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?” asked Natasha as she speared a piece of beef on her fork before taking a bite.

“Pierce.” said Steve

“He does have a high enough position to know everything.” you said

“And who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world.” said Natasha scoffing

“But he's not working alone, Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star.” said Steve, you weren’t on that mission but you got what happened

“So was Jasper Sitwell.” said Natasha, this was just getting bigger and bigger. You wondered how Phil was doing with the downfall. But Steve and Natasha didn’t know that he’s still alive, well maybe Steve did he was a level 7 but Natasha is a level 6.

“So, the real question is: how do the two most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?” questioned Steve

“The answer is: you don’t.” Sam said dropping a file on the table in front of everyone

“What's this?” Steve said. You saw that it was Sam’s service record.

“Sam you can’t” you told him

“Call it a resume.” said Sam ignoring you looking at the others

“Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you.” said Natasha looking at a photo. “You didn't say he was a para-rescue.” Natasha told Steve.

“Is this Riley?” said Steve pointing at a person on the photo

“Yeah.” Sam said softly

“I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use, a stealth chute?” asked Natasha curiously

“I hope not.” you mumbled you were familiar with Sam’s gear having worked with personnel that had it before. So when he handed Steve another file you weren’t surprised

“No. These” said Sam

“I thought you said you're a pilot.” questioned Steve looking at the diagrams in shock

“I never said a pilot.” scoffed Sam, you knew the friendly rivalries between the two and rolled your eyes. Why did you surround yourself with proud men.

“I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason.” said Steve

“Damn right you can’t do this.” you told him

“Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in.” said Sam getting excited. “Come on girl, you know you want to see how I work.” Sam told you bumping your shoulder as you rolled your eyes

“Where can we get our hands on one of these things?” said Sam

“The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall.” said Sam nonchalantly and Natasha shrugged her shoulders

“Shouldn't be a problem.” said Steve, he had that trouble look

“Ok, hold your horse’s. We are not breaking in, let me make some calls. Jeez, freaking crazy people want to go get shot at.” you mumbled as you pulled your phone out and everyone watched in amusement.

“How high up is she.” Sam asked Steve and Natasha eyeing you. Steve shrugged his shoulder and Natasha said silent

“Bobby…hey yeah I need a favor…you remember Project Falcon right…yeah, you think you can get me the gear…no I’m keeping it…that’s classified…fine I’ll get you your favorite but you’re sharing…deal…that’s why you’re my favorite, just don’t tell Daniel…tomorrow…yeah, I can get it…oh you didn’t, you know those are my favorites, pack them up too…if I want a freaking arsenal on me their is nothing stopping me…don’t make me tell Daniel about Israel and then he’ll be my new favorite…happy that you understand…I’ll see you tomorrow and we’ll have dinner this weekend…bye Bobby.” you hung up the phone only to have everyone stare at you. “So pick up tomorrow.” you said shrugging taking a bite out of Sam’s orange chicken

“Who was that.” asked Steve as if he’s afraid of what you were going to say

“Hmm, General Winters. We hit it off right a way, he’s good people.” you said

“You have a General on speed dial?” asked Sam, and you nodded

“A couple others too, I was their go to for their strategy operations. For them being stars you figured they have common sense, but they just want their belly rubbed.” you rolled your eyes

“Just how high up on the food chain are you.” said Steve

“I can’t remember, I made a lot of my contacts on active duty though.” you said finishing the last of your noodles as if nothing is wrong. They stared at you in disbelief and just shook their head. “We could get most of our gear from Bobby if you need weapons or anything else, but let me check the armory at home and we’ll see what else we need.”

“You have an armory.” deadpanned Sam

“Yeesss.” you dragged it out and looked at him like he was crazy, he threw his hands in the air and you looked at the other two in question. They just laughed.

“So…you and Sam.” Steve asked you and you stared at him in confusion.

“What?” you still not really getting it.

“You know.” said Steve looking a little pink and you still looked at him in confusion.

“Steve wants to know if you guys are dating.” said Natasha bluntly. Good thing Sam went to the kitchen

“What! No he’s just a friend, he became my battle buddy after all the shit that happened. Met him at that VA group.” you said

“Oh.” said Steve

“I’m not looking into anything anyways, I have to much to worry about.” you said. “Have you called Clint.” you asked Natasha

“He’s out for a little while, but should be back soon. I did send him a message though.” she said and you nodded

“So since we won’t get the gear until tomorrow, we need a plan of action.” you said as Sam came back from the kitchen and sitting next to you

“Well we can’t get to Pierce right now so we’re going after Sitwell.” said Steve

“We’ll need his schedule then. Sam you have a laptop, I didn’t know I was going to work on my day off.” you told him he nodded and headed to the shelf in the living room. After cloaking the I.P. address and covering your tracks making it look like nothing is going on. You pulled up Jasper Sitwell’s calendar, looking at scheduled meeting and timeframes looking for the optimal time to grab him. “Well we can do it in two day’s looks like he has a meeting with some of the other Senator’s for lunch at this restaurant”. Pulling up a map to see the area you noticed that the location is optimal. A quick dash and grab, shouldn’t be to difficult, you can have Sam, Steve and, Natasha surround the area. You nodded to yourself and turned to the others

“Ok, so here’s the plan…..”


	6. Wings of a Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When stuff goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are my own

Everyone was in their places waiting for Jasper Sitwell to walk out of the building, you were sitting on the rooftop across the street to have a high viewpoint of were everyone was. Steve, Sam, and Natasha were in various spots at the cafe nearby. You had your computer with you to intercept Sitwell’s phone. It was almost showtime, but you wanted to do a last comms check before anything goes.

“All, this is Angel, comms check.” you said into your earpiece

“Widow, loud and clear.” said Natasha as she was checking into her mirror at the surrounding areas.

“Captain, loud and clear.” said Steve sketching on a napkin

“Falcon, loud and clear.” said Sam taking a drink of his lemonade, you all decided since he’s in the gear might as well go by Falcon.

“Angel copy’s all, I have eye’s on the target. Standby.” you said as you see Sitwell with his bodyguards and walking out with one of the other politicians. As you see him hug the other politician you encrypted the call to show Pierce’s number. “Falcon you’re up.” you see him slightly nod. You had the conversation recording so you can listen to what was going on.

“Yes, sir.” said Sitwell

“Agent Sitwell, how was lunch? I hear the crab cakes here are delicious.” said Sam

“Who is this?” said Sitwell

“The good looking guy in the sunglasses, your ten o’clock.” said Sam noticing that Sitwell is looking at the opposite direction. “Your other ten o’clock.” you see Sitwell finally spotting Sam. “There you go.”

“What do you want?” said Sitwell slightly agitated 

“You're gonna go around the corner, to your right. There's a grey car, two spaces down. You and I are gonna take a ride.” said Sam 

“And why would I do that?” said Sitwell not ready to give up without a fight

“Because that tie looks really expensive, and I'd hate to mess it up.” said Sam, at this point you held a red laser pointer to his tie. Getting Sitwell to agree you see both him and Sam head toward the grey car, you packed up and followed behind to get to your next rendezvous.

“Ok guys stick to the plan, make him piss a little.” you said as you dropped them off, you see Steve and Natasha grabbing Sitwell to get into the building. “Alright flyboy you’re my eyes, whenever you’re ready.” you told Sam

“Yes, ma’am” you see Sam putting on his gear

“That’s your cue” as you hear Sitwell screams you see Sam fly up and catch him. All of a sudden you hear Sam say “Shit” in your earpiece. You got out of your car. Trying to find them. “Guys update. Now.” you screamed into your earpiece trying to follow them.

“Crazy guy killed Sitwell and now he’s after us.” said Sam from the sky view

“Falcon come grab me so we could follow.” you told Sam, he swooped you up as you see Steve and Natasha on a car with a man in all black and his face covered. Pulling out your gun you began to shot the unknown assailant. “Where the hell did all these people come from.” you said as Sam dropped you off so you can fight some HYDRA Agents. You see a car blowing up and civilians running around.

“Get out of the way! Stay out of the way!” Natasha started to yell at everyone you hear a shot and Natasha screamed.

“Captain, get her!” you yelled into your earpiece. You see Steve fighting the unknown assailant tossing each other and Steve throwing his shield protecting himself from the bullets being fired. You got the last of the HYDRA agents and ran toward Natasha to stem off the bleeding you see Sam flying nearby. You got to Natasha and pulled out your pocket kit from your pants and bandaged up the wound, you did as much as you could but if you didn’t get help she’ll bleed out. Just then you heard Steve say something to the unknown assailant, you noticed his mask was knocked off.

“Bucky?” said Steve his eyes widen.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” said the unknown assailant as he continues to shot Steve, Sam can swooping down and threw Steve out of the way, you see the man in all black throw a bomb toward Steve which he deflected with his shield. He ran away before any of you can catch up to him. You then heard the sirens and see that you were once again surrounded, this time lead by Brock, you couldn’t believe it.

“Drop the shield, Captain! On your knees! Get on your knees! Now! Get down! Get down!” said Brock. Steve holds up his hand, you guys were all surrounded. “Get on your knees! Down!” Brock kicks Steve to make him kneel “Don't move.” he told Steve. There were helicopters surrounding the area and Brock told the agent holding at gunpoint, “Put the gun down. Not here. Not here!”

You all were escorted into the van, you stared at Brock before you went in and he saw you.

“No hard feelings little girl.” Brock said using his name for you smirking

“Go fuck yourself,” you spit at him and he pushed you into the van.

“It was him. He looked right at me and he didn't even know me.” said Steve as you guys started to move

“How's that even possible? It was like seventy years ago.” said Sam

“Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43, Zola experimented on 'em. Whatever he did, it helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him.” said Steve

“None of that's your fault, Steve.” said Natasha slightly out of breath

“Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.” said Steve, you and Sam noticed the bandages we’re bleeding through. You couldn’t pull the bullets out, she was losing to much blood.

“We need to get a doctor here. We don't put pressure on that wound she's gonna bleed out here in the truck.” Sam said yelling at the guards with you guys, suddenly one of the guards pulls out and electrical rod and knocks the other one unconscious. You see Maria as she takes off her helmet.

“Thank’s for joining the party, I missed your face.” you told Maria.

“No problem, I missed your face too. That thing was squeezing my brain.” said Maria, Sam just looks at everyone in confusion

“Who's this guy?” said Sam

“No time, Maria you have a plan to bust us out.” you asked her, and since you know her Sam relaxed a little.

“Of course my angel, I always have a plan.” Maria winked at you

“My girl.” you said and you see her take the electrical rod and make a big hole in the bottom of the van. The van stopped and you guys didn’t have a lot of time so you all jumped out and headed for cover before anyone else notices you guys were missing.

“Come on I got a car here somewhere.” said Maria, she drove you guys to a secret facility so they can have a look at Natasha.

“GSW. She's lost at least a pint.” Maria said to the man running toward you guys.

“Maybe two.” said Sam to the doctor

“Let me take her!” the doctor said

“She'll want to see him first.” you guys walked in further and see Fury laying in bed alive and well. 

“About damn time.” Fury said looking at you all. “Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, one hell of a headache.”

“Don't forget your collapsed lung.” said the doctor as he was looking at Natasha’s wound

“Oh, let's not forget that. Otherwise, I'm good.” Fury said nonchalantly 

“They cut you open, your heart stopped.” said Natasha slightly wincing as the doctor took out another bullet

“Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it.” said Fury

“Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?” said Steve

“Any attempt on the director's life had to look successful.” said Maria, you weren't really surprised. You were kind of in on the plan. You didn’t mean to meet them at Sam’s but it worked out in your favor, you were suppose to be in the van with Maria when things when down.

“Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust.” said Fury taking out a picture of Pierce and throwing it on the table. “This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said, "Peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility. See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues.”

“We have to stop the launch.” said Natasha

“I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore.” said Fury as he places a case on the table and opening it to reveal three chips.

“What's that?” asked Sam

“Once the Helicarrier's reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized.” said Maria

“We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own.” you said

“One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational a whole lot of people are gonna die.” said Maria

“We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We need to get pass them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left…” said Nick

“We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we're taking down S.H.I.E.L.D.” yelled Steve as he slammed his palm against the table

“S.H.I.E.L.D had nothing to do with it.” said Fury

“You gave me this mission, this is how it ends. S.H.I.E.L.D’s been compromised, you've said so yourself. HYDRA was right under your nose and nobody noticed.” said Steve getting frustrated

“Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed.” said Fury sarcastically

“And how many paid the price before you did?” said Steve in a low voice

“Look, I didn't know about Barnes.” sighed Fury

“Even if you have, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that too? SHIELD, HYDRA, it all goes.” said Steve leaving no room for argument

“He's right.” you said as you looked at Maria and she nodded her head in agreement. Fury looked at Sam and then Natasha

“Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower.” said Sam raising his hands and pointing at Steve.

“Well... Looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain.” said Fury. Steve just nodded his head and looked at everyone.

“Well we need to start with a plan first, we only have a few hours until they’re launched.” said Steve

After a few hours of planning, you guys were ready to implement your course of action. Steve went off by himself for an hour, you didn’t asked him where he was but you see that he’s wearing his Captain America outfit from the 40s so you had some idea where he was.

“Nice outfit.” you told Steve while you were checking over your weapons.

“Thanks. I have to look the part right?” he gave you a small smile as he redid his gloves.

“Yep, very retro. You ready.” you asked and he gave a small nod. You and Maria were going to sneak in Sam and Steve into the Triskelion were they would monitor everything, meanwhile Natasha was going to pose as one of the World Security Council members and follow Pierce. 

You and Maria were checking things over to make sure you have everything while Steve looked out the window seemingly lost in thought, you see Sam walk up to him.

“He's gonna be there, you know?” Sam said catching Steve’s attention still not looking at him

“I know.” Steve quietly said still looking out of the window

“Look, whoever he used to be, the guy he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save. He's the kind you stop.” said Sam giving his full attention to Steve

“I don't know if I could do that.” Steve said finally looking at Sam

“Well, he might not give you a choice. He doesn't know you.” said Sam trying to get Steve to see reason

“He will. Gear up, it's time.” said Steve walking away

“You gonna wear that?” said Sam as he takes in his outfit

“If you're gonna fight a war, you gotta wear a uniform.” said Steve still walking not looking at Sam

Using the back entry you and Maria along with Steve and Sam made it to the security room, Natasha was already following Pierce to the council room with the others. Knocking on the door the tech opens the door to see you and Maria holding him at gun point.

“Excuse us.” said Steve and the tech side steps to let you in, watching the techs to make sure they wont do anything, you and Maria had one each at gun point while Steve walks to the PA system and Sam watches.

“Attention, all S.H.I.E.L.D agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarrier’s today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not.” said Steve into the PA system and clicked it off after taking a deep breath of relief, he looked around at everyone.

“Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?” Sam asked Steve

“It’s good to improvise sometimes.” Steve said with a small smile

Maria begins to watch the monitors and see the Helicarrier’s being to initiate.

“They're initiating launch.” Maria told everyone. You, Sam and Steve began running toward the Helicarrier’s to put in the chip, you each had one.

“Hey, Cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?” Sam asked Steve

“If they're shooting at you, they're bad” said Steve still running, you looked at them both before you reared off on your own and Sam flew to his point. You can still hear them on your ear piece.

“Hey, Cap, I found those bad guys you were talking about.” said Sam as you heard the gunshots 

“You okay?” said Steve as he jumped over a HYDRA agent after taking him down

“Not dead yet.” said Sam

“You better stay that way or I’ll bring you back and kill you myself” you said to Sam grunting as a HYDRA agent landed a kick to your side.

“Falcon, status?” Maria asked Sam as she monitor everything

“Engaging.” said Sam as he landed into the bay area. “Alright, I'm in.” he said while avoiding being shot at. “Shit.” as he flew away to avoid being shot.

“Eight minutes, Cap, Angel.” said Maria

“Working on it.” said Steve as he flipped a HYDRA agent over

“Copy.” you said as you kicked swiped one of the agents causing them to fall

“Alpha locked.” said Steve as he put the chip in

“Falcon, where are you now?” Maria asked into her earpiece

“I had to take a detour!” said Sam as missiles began to follow him, maneuvering around so the missiles create an entry for him. “Oh, yeah!” he landed in and put in his chip “Bravo locked.” said Sam as he flew away.

“Two down, one to go.” Maria told everyone

“Getting there.” you told him, you were having trouble 4 to 1 became 8 to 1, “I can’t hold them off.”

“Charlie Carrier's forty-five degrees off the port bow. Six minutes.” Maria told everyone.

“Fuck.” you said as you got clipped on the elbow

“Hey, Sam, I'm gonna need a ride.” Steve told Sam as he began to run out trying to get to where you were.

“Roger! Let me know when you're ready.” said Sam

“I just did!” said Steve as he jumped out and Sam catching him. Dropping him of at the last Helicarrier

“You know, you're a lot heavier than you look.” said Sam,

“I had a big breakfast.” said Steve, you get another hit to your side. Just a superficial wound but a lot of blood was coming out.

“Sam, I’m not going to make it. Take the chip, hurry.” you yelled out

“Hold on girl, I’m coming.” Sam told you. Suddenly Bucky is there and he pushes Steve off the edge. “Steve” Sam trying to help but Bucky rips one of his wings out and kicks him off the Helicarrier, Sam parachutes out and lands on the Triskelion. “Cap? Cap, come in. Are you okay?” Sam yells to Steve

“Yeah, I'm here! I'm still on the Helicarrier. Where are you?” said Steve

“I'm grounded, the suit's down. Sorry, guys.” said Sam

“It’s alright, I’ll try to shimmy over. My legs still work.” you told them

“Don't worry, I got it, I’m coming where you are.” Steve told you

“Falcon?” said Maria

“Yeah?” said Sam

“Rumlow's headed for the Council.” she told him

“I'm on it” Sam started running inside

You see Bucky stepping in front of you, you blocked his punch but was having trouble as his metal arm hit your wound on your elbow, you cried out. Steve came in, picking up the slack. Now both of you had one side each. Ducking under a punch as Steve hits him with his shield.

“People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen.” Steve looked at Bucky and all he got was a cold stare, you put the chip in Steve’s pocket as you rushed toward Bucky trying to throw him off balance. He grabbed your waist and threw you as if you were nothing. You gasp in pain. Steve met you eyes before turning back to Bucky. 

“Please, don't make me do this.” Steve told Bucky as he threw his shield at him, you began to see spots as your vision begins to blur.

“Maria, I’m fading. Tell him ok, tell him I love him.” you told Maria, you were losing to much blood

“You’re not going down Angel, I have someone coming to get you.” you heard before your vision started to fade.


	7. A Break from Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter, mistakes are mine. Same disclaimers as always.

You woke up to the smell of a sterile room, your eyes felt crusted over. You heard the steady beep of a heart monitor to your left. You’re not dead. Taking a deep breath you try to move small pieces of your body starting with your fingers. Your left arm felt heavy.

“I wouldn’t move around to much if I were you.” a voice said to your right. You blinked your eyes open and looked down at your body. Your left arm was in a cast and you had bandages wrapped around your side. You’re legs were black and blue but other then that you seemed fine. Turning to the person that was talking you noticed who it was.

“Hey Angel.” Clint said as he seem you look at him after inspecting your injuries.

“Why are you here? I thought you had leave.” you told him

“I did and it’s over and now I’m back. That was about a month ago.” he said

“A month? What happened?” you asked

“Nat didn’t go into that much details but overall our files were uploaded and now we’re out of the job.” said Clint

“I knew Nat did it, so what are you going to do?” you asked him

“I don’t know yet.” He shrugged his shoulders

“Where’s Natasha?” you asked

“All her covers were blown, said something about looking for herself or something.” Clint said

“You going back home then? I can get in touch with you when Natasha comes back, didn’t you just have a baby?” you told him

“Yeah, I just had to see you first, you know after everything.” he was still feeling the after effects of Phil’s “death” but you couldn’t tell him, you wanted to but you couldn’t. You knew Clint felt responsible and you're adding to it by not telling him the truth.

“I’m fine Clint, you know when I could get out?” you asked him

“They told me three days after you woke up, you’ll be in the cast for 6 weeks and then start on physical therapy” he told you

“At least I’ll be mobile.” you gave him a small smile, he gave you a kiss on the cheek and headed out.

You laid back down on your bed trying to think of a plan, S.H.I.E.L.D was done, or so you think anyways. You wondered how Sam, Steve and Maria are. You’ll ponder on that later, maybe it was time for a vacation. You were still thinking of your future plans when the Doctor can in to check on you.

“I see that you’re awake now, how are you feeling.” he said

“Like I got thrown across the room.” you told him.

“Your wounds weren’t fatal but you do have a slight concussion so you need to take it easy for a while, your elbow was shattered and we did some reconstructive surgery and you should be out of your cast in 6 weeks. We could start on physical therapy after. You should have full mobility in a few months if you work at it. The wound on your side was just superficial, it just grazed you so that was just stitched up. There maybe a little scarring but nothing to worry about. Any other questions?” he said as he was looking at your chart.

“When can I get out of here.” you asked him

“No more then 2 days, we just want to make sure with the concussion and everything, but you should be alright after. Do you have anyone to pick you up when you get discharged?” he questioned.

“I’ll figure something out later, thanks doc.” you said he nodded at you and you were once again alone in your room. Maybe you should get in touch with Maria, you looked at the bedside table to see your phone. You were to tired to move, maybe you should close your eyes. Only for a little bit.

You woke up to the sound of your dinner tray being brought to you. Just how long were you sleeping for? You looked out the window and noticed that the sun was down. Sitting up slightly struggling trying to not put pressure on your side or your casted arm. You looked at the gloop they gave you for food, you’ve had worst. Taking small bites trying to swallow without tasting the food, it was a talent of years of MREs. You heard the door open and it was the last person you were expecting to see. Tony Stark walking in with a teddy bear and a “Get Well Soon” ballon.

“What’s up playboy.” you said to him

“How you feeling, gorgeous. I heard from Hill that you were banged up.” he said tying the ballon to the end of your bed and nodding to himself at a job well done before tucking the bear to your side.

“Really Tony, showering me with gifts you shouldn’t have.” you said sarcastically

“Can’t have my science buddy out of commission, I didn’t even know you were back.” he told you, you got fairly close to Tony and Bruce after the Tesseract research, Tony deemed you all “Science Buds”. With the craziness of clean up, your two year mission and then coming back to the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D you didn’t really think about getting in touch with everyone.

“Yeah, got caught up with the crazies, I forgot that I wasn’t super or have a flying backpack or Natasha. How’s Bruce.” you said shrugging.

“He’s good, he got settled in after he came back from who knows what he’s doing, I had a lab installed for him. He’s like a kid in a candy store, or I think he is.” he told you

“And you Tony?” you asked him noticing that he has bags under his eyes. He sighed and sank himself into the chair.

“I’m alright gorgeous, building new suits. I have Hill on my staff, we’re actually thinking about rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D at Stark tower, you should see the plans it’s amazing. I have a floor for all of the Avengers, we can call it Avenger Tower. The renovations will be done in a few months.” he trailed off 

“Not talking about work Tony, how are YOU. The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Not Ironman.” you said to him as he ran a hand down his face.

“I-I could be better. I don’t know if you know about the Mandarin Attacks.” with your nod he continued. “Well I blew up all my suits for Pepper, you know. But then the nightmares started to come back, but instead of the wormhole it was Pepper blowing up. I started to work on my suits again, a cooping mechanism. She didn’t like it very much. I just want to protect her the best way I know how and she doesn’t understand. She left me about 8 months ago, I’m not sure. She still runs the company but we have no contact.” he said as he put his hands on his head.

“Sometimes it’s better to watch from afar and protect there happiness then worry about your own.” you said with a sad smile

“Yeah, anyways. Come move in to the tower, everyone will be there and you can work with Hill after you’re arm rehab or whatever and then you could come back out with us.” said Tony changing the subject putting on a forced smile

“I’m not an Avenger, playboy” you said shaking your head

“But you know plans and we need a planner, come on. Mission control. You could whisper sweet nothings in my ear” he said wagging his eyebrows at you

“You have Steve.” you said

“But Capsicle isn’t easy on the eyes, I need to fill the tower up with smoking women starting with you.” he said giving you a wink

“That doesn’t really help your cause Tony.” you said scuffing 

“Think about it and get back to me by the time you leave this place, and if your answer is no. I’m kidnapping you, so you can’t say no.” Tony said taking your fruit cup from your tray. 

“So yes or kidnapping are my only options?” you asked with a raised eyebrow. He just gave you a grin and you rolled your eyes. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Because I have such a cute ass.” he said taking another bite from the fruit cup

“That’ll only distract me from work, which is counter productive.” you told him

“Hmm, your right. But it’ll be a good distraction.” he just smirked at you, you had a feeling that he was trying to use you as a rebound, you didn’t want to ruin your friendship with him that way.

“I’ll think about it, playboy.” you told him pushing your tray away.

“That’s all I ask, gorgeous. You know what, when you get out of the hospital. Lets go out, just me and you, we need to catch up. How does that sound?” he asked

“I rather binge watch something and stuff my face with pizza curled on the couch, Tony.” you told him

“We can do that too, but how about my place.” he said trying to push it

“Tony if I am going to move to the tower I have to pack my stuff.” you told him with one eye open, when did you close them.

“I’ll help, I’ll be good. Promise.” he said

“No, you’re going back to the tower and get everything set up for me, I have to find Sam or Steve to see what the hell happened, then I’ll fly to New York on. Give me a week.” you told him putting your foot down, but you saw the look on his face seeing that he doesn’t want to be alone. “Fine but no more puppy eye's, deal.”

“Deal!” his smile was blinding, you don’t know why, you should be immune to puppy dog eyes. You just shook your head.

“Now let me rest playboy.” you closed your eyes falling asleep, what you didn’t know was the Tony just sat and stared at you with a said smile in his eyes before leaving.

After a few days of lazing around bed, it was time for you to get discharged, Clint had dropped off a pair of cleaned clothes earlier and Tony was getting your paperwork so you can leave. Draping your jacket around your shoulders because you didn’t want to deal with the hassle of arm holes with your cast, you were ready to go. Tony walked in with the paperwork and a paper bag that you assumed was your medicine. 

“Ready to go gorgeous?” Tony asked you, he carried the little bag Clint brought over during his visit and you walked out the door. Noticing his red Audi R8 when he opened the door for you to get in, you slide in the passenger sit, your arm hurt a little as the pain meds wore out. You were just tired of everything. Pulling up to Phil’s apartment, you walked in. Lucky Phil hasn’t come in recently otherwise Tony would know that he’s still alive. You didn’t have much at Phil’s just your clothes, you didn’t know what you should do with the car you both were building. You wanted to talk to Phil but it’s hard with Tony there, you wanted to see how he was fairing with that fall of S.H.I.E.L.D

“So what are you going to do with the place, it was Coulson’s right?” Tony asked as he picked up a picture of you and Phil sitting on the hood of Lola after you finished building her, grease marks on your face and blinding smiles with your arms wrapped around each other.

“I’m just going to leave it, memories you know.” you told him

“That’s not very healthy gorgeous.” Tony said with a frown

“Look Tony I get that you’re trying to help but I’m not selling this place or packing anything up but my clothes and a few pictures maybe. It’s fine as is.” you told him and he just held his hands up. It was so hard to lie, especially with everything going on. “Let’s just get some dinner and go to bed.”

“Already on it, you want Indian, I want Indian. JARVIS place my regular at the nearest Indian place pronto.” Tony said to his phone

“Very well sir” you heard JARVIS said.

Sitting down you put your head on the back of the couch and sighed. You were just tired of everything, you felt a dip next to you and an arm wrapped around your shoulders.

“I’m tired Tony.” you told him as you curled against his side like you used to do with Phil, it felt familiar and comforting.

“I know gorgeous but I’m here to help” Tony said as he kissed the crown of your head. You two just sat in silence until the food came which Tony went to get at the door and you went to get drinks from the kitchen. You figured you both needed a stiff drink, but before you could pour yours Tony came around and plucked it from your hand.

“Nuh uh gorgeous, you’re taking pain meds. So, no hard stuff.” Tony said as he threw back his drink and pouring a glass of apple juice for you, you just scowled at him. You grabbed the juice and he followed with his own glass and you both sat down. Nibbling a piece of naan bread after you dipped it into your red curry, you looked at Tony multitasking with a fork in one had and his phone in the other. You didn’t know what he was typing but he was always doing something with his phone. You see some sauce dripped on his beard and reached over to wipe it off, like you’ve done for Phil plenty of times in this very couch. Tony paused as he looked at you.

“Sorry, you had something there.” you told him pulling your hand back

“Thanks gorgeous.” he gave you a smile and patted your thigh and continued eating. The silence has become awkward. You missed Phil, where you know where thing stand between the both of you. Tony is new territory, you can’t plan his actions. You really don’t know if you want to either, you were just confused and tired of running. You didn’t even know what you were running from. You didn’t noticed you were staring off until Tony called your name.

“You alright gorgeous? You seemed pretty out of it.” Tony asked as he looked at you

“I guess I didn’t realize how tired I am.” you gave him a small smile that looked like a grimace

“Why don’t we send you to bed, I’ll stay on the couch if you need me how does that sound.” he told you

“Sound good playboy, night” you told him as you walked toward the bed room, wanting to take a shower from hospital stink and just sink into the bed.

You woke up in pain and groggy, you guess your pain meds wore off. Putting on one of Phil’s dress shirts you walked out to the living room, you smell coffee and burnt eggs. Walking to the kitchen you see Tony with your apron on and looking very hard at the pan smoking slightly on the stove.

“What are you doing?” you asked and he spun around in surprise and dropping the spatula in the process.

“Uh, making omelettes.” Tony said as he scratched his head. You shook your head and walked over to the stove.

“Let me help, you can cut up the stuff and crack the eggs, but I’ll cook them.” you told him. He nodded his head and smiled sheepishly. You pecked him on the cheek “Thank you for the thought playboy.” Turning toward the stove, you didn’t notice goofy smile he was sporting as he was cutting up the onion and tomatoes. Finishing up cooking breakfast and plating it for both of you, Tony put a cup of coffee next to you and you mumbled a thanks.

“So I was thinking about what you said about needing a vacation, and I may of may not have went on that idea and planned something.” Tony said as he nervously twirled his fork. You stared at him with your fork half way to your mouth and mouth slightly open.

“What did you do playboy.” you asked him

“Nothing bad promise, I thought we could go to my island on the Caribbean. Relax in the sun and the waves. Just away from everything you know.” Tony told you as he seen you looking thoughtful

“When are we leaving?” you asked him

“When ever you’re ready, is now ok? I’ll call now.” said Tony as he got up to make a phone call, you laughed at Tony and finished your breakfast, washing dishes as best as you could with one hand. Tony came back in a finished off the rest, you gave him a kiss on the cheek. It just felt very domesticated with Tony at the moment, like how you and Phil were but you know you didn’t feel anything platonic for Tony. But you couldn’t get burnt again, Brock was nothing to you just physical attraction, but knowing that he sided with the wrong side and you didn’t know. It made you sick, especially the look he gave you that last time you saw each other. You know Tony wouldn’t hurt you but you are fragile right now. It wasn’t the right time but maybe later, but now it wasn’t an option. You shook your head trying to clear the negative thoughts.

“You ready gorgeous? I’m driving us to the airport.” Tony said as he wiped his hands with a dry towel

“Yeah, playboy. Let’s go.” you told him picking up your bag.

“Is that all you have? You have your meds and stuff. Well we could go shopping if you need anything else, do you have a swimsuit? I’m getting you a swimsuit.” Tony said as he began to type on his phone, you grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I’m fine Tony, I have everything I need. Let’s go.” you told him giving him a pat, you know he tries very hard, but his normal isn’t exactly average normal. He nodded his head and walked out, you locking up the apartment and walking out toward his car. The drive to the airport was short and next thing you know, you’re sitting in a comfy chair on Tony’s private jet headed to the Caribbean. You didn’t notice you fell asleep until Tony shook you awake telling you that you were landing soon. Turning your head and yawning into your hand and stretching to get the kinks from your back, you groaned as your muscles begin to protest.

“How long was I asleep for?” you asked Tony

“About 4 hours, we’re on a island by St. Thomas. Welcome to Villa mi Casa.” Tony told you as the plane went around an island with a single luxurious mansion in the middle of an island, it was breathtaking, but you really didn’t expect anything less from the great Tony Stark.

“It’s beautiful.” you whispered to Tony as you looked out the window

“It’s nothing, just wanted you to relax that’s all without Big Brother, or what’s left of it anyways off our backs.” Tony said shrugging 

“You really trying to start up again?” you asked Tony looking at him

“Yeah, I mean you didn’t hear Romanoff’s interview with the Senate did you? They still need the Avengers and now that we know HYDRA is defiantly back, who better then the people who saved the planet from enslavement.” Tony said

“I guess you’re right, I could get in touch with a couple of my contacts and see if I could get some specialist.” you told Tony as you guys landed and getting out of the jet, nodding to the crew.

“Any help would be great, Hill’s got the preliminaries right now and between you, her, and my money we’ll be set.” Tony said as he opened the back of the car for you and sliding in beside you, nodding at the driver to begin driving.

“I’ll do it when we get back, I just want to feel the sand in my toes and the sun on my face.” you told him

“Sounds like a plan gorgeous.” Tony told you taking your hand and intertwining his fingers with yours. You just squeezed his hand and slowly let go, you didn’t want him thinking anything. Maybe you should talk to him later.

“So, how are you getting out of everything and going on a mini vacay with me.” you asked him trying to fill in the awkwardness that you caused by letting go of his hand.

“Easy, it’s my company and I could do what I want.” Tony said with a tone of conceitedness, you just rolled your eyes and smacked him on the shoulder

“Have you heard from anyone else besides Bruce and Mariah?” you asked

“Killer thighs and Hawk boy said they’re doing some soul searching but should be there when you come back, Capsicle and his sidekick are helping with the clean up or something.” Tony said as he walked you to the front door of the mansion 

“Have you talked to Sam, how is he, is he alright? I should call him.” you said completely forgetting about everything and not checking on the others, you have been very selfish lately. Extremely scatter brained, you didn’t like this person you were becoming, like a shadow of yourself.

“Slow down lips of an Angel, I’m sure he’s fine. He was with Capsicle the entire time.” Tony told you

“Oh, ok.” you slowly walked inside. You felt pretty useless, do they even need you. You had no specialties and you were broken beyond repair. Sinking to the couch with your elbows to your knees and hands cradling your head, you stared at a spot on the ground lost in thought. You felt the dip on the seat next to you and an arm holding you close.

“Don’t worry about them, everyone is fine. I bet they're just happy with you recovering. So, no more sad faces and let’s work on that tan.” Tony said as he held you tighter

“Yeah, alright. I bet I could build a better sandcastle then you.” you told him

“I am a master crafter gorgeous, everything these hands touch is a masterpiece.” Tony said winking at you

“Well see playboy.” You pushed him off before you went to the bathroom to change into your swim suit.

Wrapping your left arm in plastic so nothing can get into your cast, you and Tony set out for the beach to begin your sandcastle contest. You pushed him some more, you haven’t laughed and felt so carefree in years. Getting started with you’re sandcastle concentrating and sabotaging each other, a few hours you were finally done, you see Tony made a replica Ironman suit and you had a blob of sand with a sorry looking moat around it, with sticks poking out at random places.

“Nice gorgeous, the sticks give your sand hut a splendid decor and the moat, it’s just unbelievable.” Tony said sarcastically you just laughed

“Thanks Tony, see I told you I was awesome.” you said grinning

“Yes, awesomely terrible at making sandcastles” he told you and you kicked sand in his direction and just laughed, he laughed with you. You fell over on the cool sand and started to make sand angels, well the best you can with one arm. Tony just looked at you shaking his head until you pulled him down so he can make one next to you.

“Come on Tony, my Angel needs help with her other arm.” you told him

“I think she’s perfect.” Tony said as he looked at you, you stared into his eyes and felt him coming closer, but you sat up quickly to avoid any further contact.

“Let’s go get some food playboy, I’m starving.” you jumped heading back out to the mansion. Rinsing off in the outdoor shower so you don’t track sand in, you headed for the kitchen to find something you could cook up.

“You know we could just order out.” Tony said as he was drying his hair, you were just staring at the clingy material of his wet shirt, snapping out of it.

“Uh, no I feel like making something.” you told him as you turned quickly but you knew you’ve been caught staring at him. Pulling out fixings for a simple pasta dish and a salad, you asked Tony again to cut things while you cooked. Falling back into a comfortable silence as you cooked, you began to hum a tune that Mama Julie used to sing while she was cooking.

“Whatcha humming.” Tony said as he leaned against the counter watching you cook.

“Just an old song Mama Julie used to sing while she was cooking, she had an amazing voice.” you told Tony with a smile

“Mama Julie?” he asked

“Philly’s mom, she would always drag me in the kitchen to help her cook. She loved old songs, said it would soothe her old soul.” you told him lost in your memories

“How was it like growing up with Coulson?” he said as he began to play with something invisible on the countertop.

“I could never asked for a better big brother, our mom’s always try to get us together. We did try once, but you know.” you shrugged your shoulders he just hummed as you dished out the pasta and salad.

“It’s delicious gorgeous, if I have you cooking for me everyday I’m going to need to watch my waistline.” he told you as he took another bite of his pasta you shook your head at his silliness 

“Yeah, I think you’ll need to make a Iron Fat-man” you told him with a cheeky smile

“I’ll still make it look good.” he told you as he threw a tomato in your direction

Finishing off your dinner and cleaning up, well Tony cleaned since you made dinner and he can see you were starting to feel pain. He shooed you to the couch and told you to take your pain meds and pick out a movie. Scrolling to some classic movies you began to play one as Tony walked to were you were and sink in next to you. His arm wrapped around you and a blanket covering both of your laps. You snuggled closer.

“Thanks Tony.” you told him still staring at the screen.

“For what?” he asked you

“Bring me here and taking care of me.” you said quietly

“No thanks needed, I just want you to relax so I can kidnap you later.” he told you as he held you a little tighter.

You fell asleep about half way through the movie tucked under Tony’s arm. No nightmares placed your dreams, just warmth and comfort.


	8. Wining and Dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your long awaited date night, how will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are my own and wiki help with mythology and yeah...well enjoy!

It’s been a few months since your relaxing mini vacation with Tony, he’s became your close confidante since, you were able to send off a quick message over to Phil and told him you were living in the tower with the other Avengers and he told you to take the car with you. You’ve been spending your free time building it up, you were almost done with it when Tony walked into the garage. He gave a low whistle.

“Looking good, it turned out fantastic.” said Tony as you rolled out from under the car, white tank top smeared with oil and your grey work coveralls tied at the waist. Wiping your hands with the grease rag with a smile on your face.

“Thanks playboy, I’m pretty proud of it.” you told him wiping the sweat from your forehead. You didn’t notice the smear mark of grease of your forehead when you did that but Tony did, he grabbed the grease rag from your had to wipe off the spot from your head. Tony has become very affectionate lately and you didn’t mind it. You would go to his lab or he’ll come to where you were. When you had movie nights with the others, you two would always snag the love seat for yourselves.

“Now since you’re done with this beast, how about I take you out.” you can tell Tony was nervous.

“Will everyone else be coming?” you asked 

“Uhh, no just the two of us. I was actually hoping I can take you out on a date, if you don’t mind.” Tony said as he rubbed the back of his neck. You just stared at him, you were expecting it, all the knowing looks from Natasha and Clint; it was getting to you.

“Wining and dining Tony, hmm I don’t know.” you told him teasingly as you poked his nose.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise. What do you say?” Tony said giving you puppy dog eyes you couldn’t say no to and he knew it.

“Ahh my kryptonite, of course I’ll go with you.” you told him as you hit him on the chest, you didn’t notice his hands wrapped around your waist.

“Good, reservations is at 8 and I’ll pick you up at your room at 7:30” he stole a kiss and ran off before you can react. Throwing a grease rag at the general direction he went to, you blew a breath in frustration. 

“JARVIS, tell your creator he better behave or he won’t be getting a goodnight anything.” you told the A.I with a mock scowl but couldn’t help with the goofy grin on your face.

“Of course madam, Mr. Stark would also like me to tell you that your outfit for tonight is already in your room.” JARVIS told you

“I don’t expect anything less from him, thanks JARVIS.” you told him heading to the elevator.

“My pleasure madam.” said JARVIS as you walked out to your room, well technically you had a whole floor sharing the communal area with Natasha and Clint. You were still smiling as you walked out of the elevator seeing Natasha and Clint lounging in front of the TV.

“Someone looks happy.” Natasha said as she looked at your face

“You get laid.” Clint asked eyeing you 

“Funny guys, I just finished the car annnd I have a date tonight.” you said

“Who?” they both said at the same time

“Oh you know about yay high, killer facial hair, billionaire has a fetish for tech and metal.” you said as you plopped down on the couch only to have Natasha kick you down. “Ow what the hell Natasha!”

“You’re filthy right now.” she said as you pouted. “And what are you going to wear for your date with Stark.

“Stark really? Ha I knew it!.” Clint said

“Tony has an outfit in my room so I don’t know and shut up Clint” you said as you try to hit Clint only to have him duck. “Jerk!”

“Let’s go see what it is then.” Natasha said grabbing your hand as you headed toward your room. Opening the door you noticed packages on your bed, slowly going over as if a bomb is going to blow up. Natasha just rolled her eyes and ripped the box open.

“Hey I was getting there, impatient!” you told her as she smirked. You saw a deep red body con dress that you knew would hug your figure and gold shoes to match, you had to roll your eyes because you’re going to be wearing the same colors as Tony’s Ironman suit.

“He has good taste at least.” Natasha told you as she held out the dress. “Go on shower, we have to make you drop dead gorgeous.”

“As if I aren’t already.” as you said cocky, flipping your hair and headed to the showers to wash the oil and dirt off your body. Taking your time to scrub until you were red you stepped out to see Natasha sitting on your bed waiting for you to come out.

“Come on, we have a lot of work to do.” she told you

“Excuse me miss, but who said I was going to be your dress up doll.” you told her

“Because the last time you put eyeliner on, you poked yourself in the eye, now hurry up and get over here.” she told you.

Hours of primping and “hey your hurting the girls” or “beauty is pain, take it” you were made over. The dress just reached the tops of your knees and it hugged your body like you knew it would. As Natasha was strapping your gold heels, you took a full look at yourself in the full length mirror. You couldn’t even recognize yourself, Nat gave your eyes a smoky effect that made your eyes brighter and bold red lipstick to match the dress that gave your lips a pouty look. Blush highlighted your cheekbones and your hair was left down but slightly curled to give it more volume, overall you looked stunning.

“Your welcome.” Natasha saw the stunned expression on your face as you take yourself in. You left your neck bear of any jewelry but put on a gold bracelet, you were happy you were out of the cast, even if your arm is still a little stiff you had full mobility. Of course everyone had drew designs on it as soon as they saw you, but no more then Tony. You heard a knock on your door and knew it was time to go. Opening it you saw Tony in a smart black suit and a red tie to match your dress with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, you had no idea how he knew those were your favorite but noting surprises you with him anymore. Grabbing the flowers and handing them to Nat you started at Tony still speechless.

“Speechless Mr. Stark?” you told him with a raised brow, snapping his mouth shut and shaking his head as if to clear it.

“You look good in my colors.” he told you with a grin, you just rolled your eyes and took his arm as he held it out.

“Have fun kids, don’t stay out to late.” Natasha yelled from your room, you just cursed at her in Russian to mind her business. Tony chuckled.

Walking to the living room area, Clint was still vegging in front of the TV, and when he saw you he just let a low whistle.

“Damn, Angel if I knew you cleaned up that good I would of got to you first.” Clint told you but you saw the humor in his eyes.

“Oh, I’m out of your league, Barton.” you told him giving a wink and felt the stiffness in Tony’s arm, you just squeezed it in reassurance.

“Have fun.” Clint to you as you guys walked to the elevator.

“Green is not your color Mr. Stark.” you told Tony as the doors closed

“Can’t help it when I have the most beautiful girl in the world hanging off my arm.” he told you as he placed his hands on your hips and caressing your sides that send shivers on your spine, when you looked at him, he knew what he was doing to you. You wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

“Is that so Mr. Stark.” you said as you whispered in his ear, going close so his lips almost touched your neck and your breath causing him to have goosebumps before you pulled back, but he held you tighter.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Angel.” he told you as he voice deepens, you just pecked him in the cheek and grabbed his hand to yours and smiled innocently at him. He just sighed in frustration.

“Where we going, playboy.” you asked him as the elevator doors slide open to the ground floor and you see Happy outside with the door opened

“That is a surprise.” as he ushered you in the car and giving you a wink as he sled in right beside you. He dropped his arm behind you so he could pull you in closer to him, you felt him caressing your side again, this man was going to drive you nuts and he knew it. So you put your hand on his thigh and started to draw little circles, his hand filtered slightly but then his movements became more sensual. The car stopped after 15 minutes of torture and Tony stepped out when Happy opened the door, he turned back to help you out. You were standing in front of a French restaurant, you’re guessing the maitre d’ already saw you as he had someone bring you two to a private room. Off white walls and a single table with two seats and low lit lights, you can’t say the French don’t know how to romance.

“It’s very lovely Tony.” you told him as he pulled out your chair in a gentlemen fashion before sitting on his own.

“Only the best for Tony Stark.” he told you with a smug look, but you saw under his facade and see relief in his eyes

“So what brought all this up.” you asked him wanting to know why he wanted to ask you out.

“Honestly, I’ve wanted to ask you out since our beach vacation.” he told you

“But that was like 6 months ago” you told him 

“I know, I just wanted to prove to you that it’s not a rebound relationship and I’m genuine about my feelings for you. But when you came out from under the car covered in grease, I just couldn’t wait anymore.” he told you with a shrug

“Well, I’m glad. Clint and Natasha has been betting on us since I moved to the tower.” you told him with a laugh.

“Yeah, Bruce is actually the one that knocked some sense into me. I think he had something with Romanoff but had a fallout or something, looked pretty beat up about it.” he said as the wine and first course came in.

“I was wondering about that, but you know what they’re both stupid and stubborn. We just have to play it by ear with those two.” you said as you speared a tomato on to your fork

“Ok, no more shop. We’re on a proper date so…date questions. I’ll start, what’s your favorite color.” he asked you

“Hmm, I don’t know. I’m thinking about switching it to red and gold.” you told him

“Good choice.”

“And you playboy, what’s your favorite color. 

“Easy Hotrod red, but I’m partial to the color that you’re wearing. It looks delicious on you.” he told you with a saucy smile

“Ok now favorite food.” you asked as you speared a cucumber

“Besides the food that you cook.” he said giving you a wink. “I have a lot, but it depends on where I’m at I guess. My go to comfort food is a cheeseburger, you can never beat a nice juicy American burger after a business trip. Steve’s been taking me to the ballpark to walk baseball so corndogs are a must, and plain vanilla ice cream drenched in salted butter caramel. You can’t bet the sweet and salty, it’s the perfect combo.” he said as they cleared the plate of your first course and Tony topped off your wine.

“You really been going to the games with Steve?” you asked him

“Well, he gets overwhelmed still and he said something about going to the games growing up. So I bought him season tickets but he wouldn’t accept them unless I went with him.” he told you

“Awe that’s adorable.” you cooed at him and he just gave you a look with a slight blush on his cheeks

“So now you know my favorite foods, how about you.” he said 

“I’m more partial to Italian because that’s what Mama Julie always cooked and I’m stuck in the kitchen with her. I can make almost anything from scratch, but if I’m lazy I’ll order a nice meaty pizza, the meatier the better. I don’t care much for corndogs but give me a nice Nathan’s dog with the works, you can’t beat the sound of that snap when you take a bite. And MY vanilla ice cream has to be drenched in chocolate, the sweet and salty was never really my style.” you told him

“ok, first sweet and salty is amazing and B you like meat huh.” Tony said with a wink, you just rolled your eyes

“Next question, why did you become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent? You don’t really fit the profile of a hard-ass.” he asked you

“I guess I felt a little lost after I retired, so when Phil gave me a job offer it was a no brainer. I feel like I’m to old to learn new tricks you know, so I stick to what I knew.” you said shrugging 

“Makes sense, but you do have a degree in Biology and Chemistry. Why didn’t you go further into that.”

“I think those became a hobby, and if I get paid to do it, I’ll hate it. At the tower, I could research at my hearts content but when I was doing that with S.H.I.E.L.D it just felt draining because there’s always a deadline. Science is affected by culture and culture is affected by society, it’s always changing and when you put a limit or a deadline to it you wouldn’t be able to get the full potential of your experiment.” you told him

“Wow, do you know your eye sparkle” Tony told you after you’re very passionate speech about science, you were slightly embarrassed, you always start to ramble.

“Hmm, so anyways favorite alcohol?” you asked trying to cover up your embarrassing rambling

“Scotch, you.”

“Any dark liquor, but I’m a scotch girl, too.” you told him and you looked down at your plate surprised you’re already on dessert. Have you really already had the other 2 courses.

“A fellow scotch drinker, huh.” Tony just chuckled “Any story behind that?”

“Well, I did a scotch whiskey tour in Scotland, it was amazing. We didn’t make it in time to go see the castle in Edinburgh so we did the next best thing. The group I was out with didn’t drink as much as I did, I was a known lush. It was pretty embarrassing. They were more of the fruity drinks type of people, so I got all the liquor and was completely trashed by the end of the night. Never mix your whiskey is my advice. But I bought a couple bottles of the smoky 10 year, that they had, it never made it back to the states. It just reminded me of having a nice glass and smoking a cigar.” you told him your story

“A cigar really? Never knew you were the type.”

“When it fits my mood, usually in stressful situations, I light up. It’s not as frequent as I was overseas but those were usually cigarettes. I save the cigars for special occasions.” you told him truthfully, you usually had a celebratory cigar after a good mission and cigarettes when you needed a break and had a headache coming in. But other then that, not really. You’re boys used to smoke and they pulled you in when you all were just shooting the shit together. The tent would be filled and your CO would be upset, but you all had fun.

“I think I have some cigars left over somewhere if they aren’t stale yet, well light one up together after the next mission.” he told you as he dug into his mini Croquembouche popping one into his mouth.

“I can’t believe there are still that many HYDRA bases.” you shook your head at that thought. Since the reopening of S.H.I.E.L.D at Stark Tower, which is now Avengers Tower. Most of your missions have been uncovering HYDRA bases, like Steve used to do in the war. Although you worked with Maria in mission control, you turned to Steve because HYDRA was his area of expertise.

“Well we fight baddies and you keep us safe.” Said Tony as he wiped his mouth, “but enough of that, I have one more surprise.” As he paid the waiter and pulled out your chair.

“Where are we going now?” you asked him when he ushered you into the car, it looked like you guys were headed back to the tower. You just stared at him in disbelief. “Are we done?”

“Not by a long shot, gorgeous. So hush.” Tony told you as you walked into the ground floor toward the elevator. He took off his tie and held it to you. “I need to blindfold you, will you let me?”

“Only if you don’t run me into walls.” you told him looking skeptically at his tie as if it was going to bite you.

“Promise.” he tied his tie securely to your head running his hands from your shoulders to your waist and just held you there. You heard him breathing by your ear and the musky scent of Tony just filled your senses, you leaned back against his chest as you heard the elevator ding.

“We’re on the roof aren’t we.” you asked him as you felt the chill of the night, you heard Tony take off his jacket and felt a weight on your shoulders as he put it on you.

“Yes, now quite dissecting and enjoy.” He lead you a little ways, and you stumbled a couple of times but Tony is always there to catch you like he told you he would be. You stopped. “Ready.” he said as he took the blindfold off. Blinking your eyes a couple of times and looking around, Tony turned his roof into a mini getaway that reminded you of the mini vacation with Tony. He had a small fire pit and a big circular chair that you know will fit two. Surrounded by pillows and a bucket of Champagne and two flutes next to it. “Milady.” he took your hand and lead you to the seat, the starts looked brighter. You felt Tony take off your shoes and he sat next to you with his own shoes off.

“We’re missing something.” you looked at him.

“Way ahead of you, JARVIS play my getaway playlist.” said Tony and he grabbed something behind him and you saw he had all the stuff to make s’mores. You heard light music playing in the background.

“Now it’s perfect”, you told him as you grabbed the bag of marshmallows.

“I remember.” he told you

_It was the second to last day on the beach with Tony and you never felt so relaxed. Wanting to do something special on your last day, you’re trying to figure out what you should do. Looking at the beach and the calming waters you had an idea, you and Phil used to always go out to the lake growing up. You would make a fire, make s’mores and looked at the stars. You missed stargazing and you missed Phil even more. You knew he wanted to keep his cover and didn’t want the Avengers to know he was alive. Making a decision you set out to the kitchen for fixings to make a great s’mores and begin to gather fire wood for your pit you were going to dig out on the beach. As you began digging Tony walked out to see what you were doing._

_“You trying to bury a body, crazy women?” Tony asked as he was in hearing distance_

_“Of course not, the only other person is you. And I would like my ride home.” You told him as you continued digging. When it was at the perfect depth you threw in the firewood._

_“You’re building a bonfire?” he asked you with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised._

_“It’s our last night and the stars are different here then they are in New York, so why not. Come on Tony it’ll be fun.” you told him as the sun began to set and you started the fire, the orange glow of the flames slightly illuminated the blackness of the beach, but the stars were as bright as ever. Pulling Tony down next to you, you began to roast your marshmallows to make s’mores. Handing off one to him you began to make another._

_“Something tells me you used to do this as a kid.” Tony said as he took a bite out of his s’more getting marshmallow goo on his beard which you immediately wiped off._

_“Yep me and Phil used to camp out by the lake when we went fishing, back home. It was just a way for us to relax away from our mom’s nagging at us.” you told him as you blow the flame from your marshmallow, peeling off the blacken pieces before you put yours on a graham cracker and chocolate._

_“So you know any star stories since we are stargazing.” Tony asked roasting his own marshmallow._

_“Hmm, let’s start with an easy one. You see the big dipper.” you asked as you pointed to where it was and he nodded. “ Well the Greek god Zeus hid the nymph Callisto from his wife Hera by changing her into a bear. Don’t ask me why a bear. Her son, Actas, didn’t know she was now a bear and while hunting one day he came across her. To keep him from accidentally killing his mother, Zeus placed them together into the sky as the Big and Little Bear, which is now the big dipper and little dipper.”_

_“So Zeus just hid is mistress and son in the sky?” Tony asked skeptically,”What else you got.”_

_“Well my sign is a Libra, you see that cluster right there that looks like a diamond.” you asked and he nodded again as he got closer to see it from your point of view. “It’s nothing special Libra is considered to depict the scales held by Astraea, which is Virgo that’s right there, the goddess of justice.” you told him as you turned to him, backing away slightly so you can see his face. The soft orange glow smooths out the harsh lines on his face as the fire danced in his eyes._

_“The scales of justice, fits you nicely I think.” he told you with a smile and you guys continued to look at the stars and told silly stories until you hand to go back home._

“So how are the New York stars compared to the ones on the island?” Tony asked as he began to make s’mores.

“The big and little dipper is still there. And there are lots that wasn’t there that day at the beach.” you told him as he handed you a s’more

“Thrill me, gorgeous.” he told you.

“Well I see Cassiopeia.” you told him and pointed toward the clusters and he moved in closer resting his chin on your shoulder. “She’s the queen of Aethiopia, was very beautiful but also very vain, she was arrogant by saying that she and her daughter were more beautiful that the daughters of the sea god Nereus, who were pretty much sea nymphs. Poseidon didn’t take very well to that and sent the sea monster Cetus to haunt the coasts of Aethiopia. Cassiopeia and her husband Cepheus had to sacrifice Andromeda, there daughter, to gain favor from Poseidon after they talked to an oracle; they chained Andromeda to a rock next to the sea as a sacrifice to the sea monster. But Perseus, some Greek hero, managed to save her and kill the monster and married her. Cassiopeia didn't fulfill her plea, so Poseidon tied her to a chair in the heavens, so that she would revolve upside down half of the time. This is why the constellation resembles a torture chair that was used for Cassiopeia's punishment.” you told him

“I guess that’s the crime for being beautiful and cocky.” he said into your ear

“Yep, so you better watch out, pretty boy.” you told him and poked him on the side

“But I can just sacrifice you, right?” he told you

“If you do I’m going to run away with Bruce.”

“I don’t think Widow will like that.” he told you as he held you tighter

“Nat can be part of it too.” you told him as you squirmed from his tickling fingers

“Ohh, kinky.” he said in a slight surprised tone

“Well she was my girlfriend in one of the missions that we had, Clint thought is was hilarious.” you said

“Ohh, do tell. And don’t leave out any details gorgeous, I need to have a mental image.” Tony told you as he closed his eyes, you smacked him but told him anyways. You two talked and laughed and you both fell asleep under the stars with you wrapped in the warmth of Tony’s arms. A perfect ending to a perfect night.


	9. Angel For Hire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Grind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimers. Enjoy!

You woke up to a bright sky, a heavy weight on your waist and breathing on the back of your neck. Blinking away the brightness of the sun, you turned to see Tony still fast asleep. Lightly touching his face to get him to wake up, he twitches from your touch.

“Hmm.” Tony said as he buried his head further in the pillow

“Tony, I have to get up.” you told his shaking his shoulder slightly

“No, take the day off.” Tony told you as he held you tighter

“I’ll come find you after, but I do have to get up, I’m late already. You know Natasha will kick my ass.” you told him carding your fingers in his hair.

“Promise you’ll find me?” he said pouting as he unburied his head from the pillow, hair slightly sticking out

“I’ll even make lunch and bring it down to the lab.” you told him as you stretch your muscles.

“Fine, but I didn’t get my date kiss yet.” Tony said as he looked at you

“What about the one you stole before our date” you said with a raised eyebrow

“That didn’t count, come on please. Tell me you didn’t have a good time.” he said as he grabbed your hand

“I have morning breath, Tony.” you told him as you turned away as he got closer. “I’ll give you a kiss at lunch can you wait that long?”

“If I must you evil women, now begone so I can see you sooner.” he told you as he covered his eyes with his arm and waved you away

“Doesn’t work that way, but see you later pretty boy.” you told him as you grabbed your gold heels and walking barefoot toward the elevator, as it dings to your floor, you hear Clint.

“Ohhh walk of shame, how scandalous.” Clint said as he took a bite from an apple

“We fell asleep on the roof stargazing, you perv.” you told Clint as you chucked a heel at time, which he dodged.

“Stargazing huh, never took Stark to be that type.” he told you

“We went stargazing on the beach before we came back, well I sort of conned him into it. It was sweet.” you told him as you went to grab the shoe you threw

“Sweet as it sounds, you’re late for training.” Natasha said as she walked into the room

“I know, let me go change and I’ll meet you two at the gym. Are we sparring or weapons training today.” you asked her

“Sparring. Now hurry up.” Natasha said as she turned to the elevator and you went into your room, wiping off the make-up from the night before and putting your hair up. Slipping off of your dress into you’re workout clothes, you went to the gym. Clint and Natasha were already stretched out waiting for you and you see Sam and Steve in the corner where the punching bag was, giving them a quick nod you went over to Clint and Natasha.

“Alright Barton, you ready.” you asked Clint, Clint wasn’t very good at hand to hand, so you and Natasha are training him up to be decent enough to not get hurt to badly. He was more of a long range fighter but you wanted to train him without the use of his bows or staff.

“What, the infamous Angel doesn’t need stretching or you had plenty of it last night.” Clint said as he winked at you.

“Just for that I’m going to kick your ass twice as hard.” you growled at him, he just threw his hands up in surrender. “We’re going to go with blocks right now and then work to punching combos” you told him. “Do we want to do some grab and throws Nat?”

“He should have the full experience.” Natasha said

“Ok, your going to block with just me and then Nat will come in a little later.” you told him Natasha stepped off to the side waiting for your cue, you threw a punch at Clint which he easily blocked but he wasn’t paying attention to your other arm. “Come on Barton, you’re leaving yourself open.”

“You’re quick and tiny, cut me some slack.” he told you as he ducked from a left hook.

“Good now, punching combos!” you told him as you began to block, right, left, cross, jab, duck. “Better, now can you handle two.” you said and Natasha came in hot. Both of you hit Clint hard and fast, you were seeing his punches getting sloppy and his blocks nonexistent. “Come on Clint!” you told him as you got him on the shoulder and Natasha got him in the stomach. He went down, hard.

“I think it’s time for a break.” Natasha said as she grabbed 3 water bottles and handed you one and the other to Clint, who was still on the floor. After a quick break you guys continued with blocks and punching before moving on to grab and throws. When Clint felt comfortable enough with his blocks and punches you moved him to the side so he can watch you and Nat demonstrate how to grab and throw.

“There are a lot of throws you can do, but we’re only showing you the simple ones and the rest should come to you later.” you told Clint as you went to stand in front of Natasha. “Most take downs is throwing off the equilibrium of your opponent, and usually the bigger they are the harder they fall.” Natasha was a good 3 inches taller then you, it wasn’t much but it was enough. Clint the same height as Tony and an inch shorter then Sam and 3 inches shorter then Steve. Bruce was the shortest of the males but it didn’t matter when he hulked out, he had everyone beat.

Showing Clint in both slow motion step by step and how it should look like when done at normal speed.

“Got it?” you asked Clint as you crawled off Natasha and helped her up, you “good gamed” her as she walked off to where Steve and Sam were.

“Yeah, let’s do this” Clint said as he eyed you wryly 

“Now come throw me and then we’ll see how you handle Steve. You never had a problem before” you said with your arms crossed

“Alright, don’t hurt yourself” he told you as he got into position.

“Noted, now are you going to make me fly or what.” you said, he stood in front of you as he started with a hip throw. “Good. Again, try to smoothly transit to your pivot this time.” he did it again this time slightly moving his feet. “Good, again until you’re used to the movement.” after a few more tries you waved Steve and Sam over.

“What’s up, girl.” said Sam

“Clint needs a bigger body mass for a hip throw, you think you can help?” you asked Steve and Sam

“Sure, no problem.” said Steve as he stepped up

“Can’t I get a break first, please.” Clint whined 

“Nope, when you toss Steve and Sam, five a piece and then you’re done. Deal.” you told him

“Fine.” Clint told you as he got ready to throw Steve, Steve had a bigger muscle mass then Clint. Clint was lean, he needed speed. Sam, however, was the same build with lean muscle. 

“Use the momentum, Steve isn’t that much bigger then you.” you told him as you took your hair out from it’s hair tie.

“Are you freaking kidding me? Have you seen his shoulders? I could lay a table across it with one of Stark’s T.Vs.” said Clint as he wryly looked at Steve’s figure, and poor Steve was getting red in the face. Sam was laughing quietly and Natasha rolled her eyes and slapped his head.

“Clint sweetie, can you throw him before I put you in desk duty because you refused to train.” you told him with a smile that scared him a little

“Yes ma’am.” he told you as Natasha gave a slight smile. 

Clint successfully threw both Steve and Sam five times each, you told him to show you his hip, which was slightly bruised. It was inflamed and it won’t turn a darker color until later. You poked it and he hissed. It must look a little weird with you bet down to look at Clint’s hip with his pants slightly down, so you can see how far the bruise is. The others already left. You poked around some more to see where it doesn’t hurt anymore 

“Bad news, it’s a bone bruise. Good news it’s not that big. You should be fine in a few, I’ll drop off some bruise balm for you later.” you told him and he lifted his pants back into place.

“So no training tomorrow?” he asked you

“Not a chance, we’ll do simulated weapons training, I think Tony made you some new arrows. I wanted to see the range on those.” you told him and he perked up, he loved his bow. “Now go take a bath or something.” you said and wrinkled your nose.

“Like you don’t smell the same.” he told you as he walked away.

“Shut it you” you told him, you still had 2 hours before lunch, and you didn’t get much of a work out. Deciding to run for a little while, tying your hair back up. “JAVRIS, can you play my workout mix.” 

“Of course, madam.” he told you as music began to blare throughout the room, starting slow to loosen your muscles and going faster and faster. Sweat starting to soak your clothes and your breathing became heavier. You only ran for an hour before you went back to your room to shower and change. Heading to the kitchen, you didn’t want anything to heavy, you made a fruit salad for both you and Tony and a sandwich for Bruce.

“Labs, please JARVIS Bruce’s first.” you told the AI when you went into the elevator with your arms full

“Right away madam.” the doors slide closed and you started to descend down.

“Thank you JARVIS.” you walked out of the elevator on the 75th floor to see Bruce hunched over his table working on something. “Hey Bruce.” he jumped “Sorry didn’t mean to startle you, I brought you lunch figured you needed a break.” you handed him a sandwich

“Thanks, I am getting pretty hungry.” as he took the plate form you

“What you working on.” you asked you figured you can talk for a little while before you saw Tony

“Just coming up with a new formula maybe to calm down the big guy.” he told you

“Maybe instead of trying to counteract the gamma radiation you could try something else, you’re thinking of it as a poison right?” you asked as you looked at the numbers

“Yeah, I’ll try. I’ve been hitting roadblocks lately.” he said as he wiped the crumbs off his shirt

“Happy to help, holler if you need anything else, alright?” you said as you went back to the elevator. “JARVIS Tony’s floor please.”

“As you wish madam.” The elevator when to the 79th floor and you heard the blaring music coming from the speakers as you walked in. You see Tony messing with some Ironman gauntlets with precision. You were looking over him before he could feel you, you figured JARVIS is in a mischievous mood since he hasn’t announced you, so you waited to be noticed. Deciding he was taking to long you blew lightly onto his neck to catch his attention

“You startled me gorgeous!” Tony said as he jumped and saw you and the music muted.

“I did tell you I was coming, I did drop by Bruce’s to give him some lunch before I came here though. I hope you’re in the mood for fruit salad.” you said as you handed him a bowl from the bag you were carrying.

“Sounds perfect, however you’re forgetting something.” he said as he put the bowl on his work bench and turning to face you

“I’m sure I brought everything, did I forget drinks? I can go get them.” you said as you looked in the bag but came up empty, you headed toward the elevator by Tony grabbed your hand

“You already forgot what you promised me this morning? Tsk tsk” he grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to him, you could feel the heat of his body on yours as he got closer 

“Oh.” you said as you looked at his lips

“Um hm, now are you going to keep your promise?” he said lowly as he came an inch from your lips and gripping your waist slightly. Filling in the gap you pressed your lips against his, wrapping your arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around your waist. It started off innocent but as he pulled you closer you couldn’t help but gasp, tangling your fingers in his hair as he ran his fingers up and down your spine. The sounds of heavy breathing and low moans filled his lab, you had to pull back before it got any further. Pressing your forehead on his chest you can feel his heartbeat which matched the same pace as yours, fast.

“Hmm, so lunch?” you asked as you finally caught your breath

“Only if you give me more kisses.” he said into your hair

“That won’t be a problem Mr. Stark.” you pulled away reluctantly so you both can eat. You began to make idol chit-chat.

“So, how was training.” Tony asked as he popped a blueberry into his mouth.

“It was alright, Nat and I taught Clint some throws, but I might of went to hard. He has a small bruise on his hip bone. I had him throw Steve and Sam.” you said with a slight frown

“I’m sure birdbrain will be fine.” Tony said as he speared his melon from his bowl

“I still feel like shit, Tony.” you told him when you popped a grape in your mouth

“Will kisses make you feel better? Because me thinking about it makes me feel better.” he said as he put his bowl down and grabbed your thigh to roll you over to where he is.

“You’re impossible.” you told him as you pushed against his chest but he only held you tighter.

“Madam, Agent Romanoff has asked your whereabouts.” JARVIS said as it killed the moment between you a Tony. Tony looked dejected as he put his chin on the top of your head, you felt the bone digging into your skull which you had to pinch Tony on his side.

“Tell her I’ll be right up, JARVIS. Sorry Tony.” you gave him a quick peck before collecting the bowls and running off before he could catch you.

“I’ll see you later!” you heard him yell

“Maybe!” you yelled back, wondering what Nat wants, taking the elevator to the communal floor you see Nat lounging in front of the T.V. waiting for you.

“Nick called, we got a mission.” she told you as you stepped out

“What? Just the two of us?” you said

“Yeah, he wants stealth for this one, so it’s me and you.” she told you as you stood up

“Alright, let me go pack my mission bag. How long is this going to be?” you asked

“Don’t know, why? You’re going to miss lover boy.” she asked you

“Just needed to know how much I’m packing.” you ignored her questioned about Tony as you made your way back to the elevator toward your room. “JARVIS can you tell Tony I’m going on a mission and I don’t know when I’ll be back.” you asked the A.I to relay your message.

“Will do, Madam. Safe journey.” the A.I. said to you

“Thanks, JARVIS” you said walking toward your room to change and pack your things. Finding your mission suit, your holster and boots, easily. You packed your mission bag with your preferred weapons before someone burst into your room, you spun around with your hand going to the knife on your belt before you saw a winded Tony huffing at your door.

“Glad I caught you before you left.” Tony said as he took a breath in relief

“Fucking Christ, give me a heart attack before I go why don’t you.” you mumbled and relaxed before continuing to pack, turning your back to Tony for the bag on your bed, double checking and triple checking that you have everything you needed.

“Sorry, babe. I wanted to see you before you left me.” Tony said with a pout as he came up behind you and nuzzling your neck as an apology. This man did not know the control he had on you and you pray to every God and Deity that he doesn’t find out, but you had a feeling he knew.

“It’s fine, Tony. I’m glad I got to see you before I left.” you turn toward him so your arms were wrapped around his neck and his automatically went around your waist.

“You know what the pirate wants yet?” he asked

“Nope, and I’m not going to tell, and you’re not going to hack into the database either.” you told him pulling back slightly so you can point a finger at him.

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll be good, can I have my goodbye kiss now?” he asked with those puppy eyes that should be illegal. Instead of saying anything, you pulled him closer and gave him a soft kiss cupping his cheek as you did so. Taking in his scent so you’ll remember and savoring the feeling, it felt good to have someone to worry and wait for you again. 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” you said when the kiss ended

“I know, but it’s not going to make me miss you any less.” he said as he gave you small kisses

“I have to go Tony, Nat’s probably waiting.” you said as you both continued showering each other with small kisses.

“I know, just one more.” said Tony and he pulled you into a breathtaking kiss, holding you close. You could feel every single emotion in that kiss and you hope that you were recuperating it back. When you guys broke apart he laid his forehead against yours. “Be safe.”

“Always.” you smiled and pulled back from him, grabbing your mission bag and left Tony in your room toward the helipad where Natasha was waiting for you.

“Took you long enough.” she scoffed at you as she saw your swollen lips and slightly askew ponytail

“Shut up.” you grumbled to her as you took the pilot seat and she took the copilot seat. Going through your checks you guys headed to the Helicarrier where the director was. The flight was silent with only the occasional checking in with air control with your ETA. When you landed you made it to the bridge where Fury and Hill were waiting with a folder in the formers hand.

“You two would be collecting data, from here.” Fury said as he threw down a folder toward you guys, you picked it up and began to flip through it. “Our intel says it’s a HYDRA research base.”

“Time limit?” you said as you started to memorize the maps, Natasha was looking over your shoulder.

“I’m going to give you two weeks.” Fury told you

“Just data then? You don’t want us to flatten it out?” you asked

“No, we don’t know what those bastards cooked up in there, just stealth. An in and out.” Fury said eyeing you 

“Alright.” you said as you headed Nat the rest of the file, you gave both Fury and Hill a nod as you two walked out. Going back to the flight deck to meet your drop off pilot, you gave him a slight greeting as you buckled in. You opened your bag and started to recheck your ammo supplies, stuffing your pockets to the brim, you stashed the rest under your seat.

“Sokovia, should be fun.” Natasha said as she checked her gear and buckled herself in.

“Nat, you think everything is fun.” you told her as you rolled your eyes

“It’s not my fault you’re a party pooper.” she told you

“You’re hilarious.” you told her sarcastically 

“ETA 10 minutes, Angel.” the pilot yelled back to you

“Thanks.” you told him unbuckling your seat as Natasha does the same heading for the parachutes you two were going to use. Looking at the maps, the research building in Sokovia looked like a castle. You were going to monitor their weak points for a few days and then you were going to go in and get any files you can. Two weeks, easy. You looked over at Natasha and see her ready to go, giving her a nod you opened the door. Looking back toward the pilot and seeing his signal you and Natasha jumped out of the plane. Completely in black to mask you in the darkness the only sound you can hear was the rustling of the trees as you landed. Repacking your parachute and carrying it on your back you see Natasha do the same you began walking toward your lookout point. The trek was long and dark, you could heard Natasha’s breathing, but you kept it silent between you two. Making it to your destination, you saw the low lights of the research facility from a far view. It was a huge castle, shame it was an evil castle. 

“I’ll take first watch if you want to rest?” you told Natasha as you situated yourself by a tree with your notepad and night vision binoculars to track the movements of the guards.

“Switching every 4 or 6?” she asked as she began to bunk down with the parachutes.

“Let’s do an odd number, their rotation might be even. So how does 5-5, 7-7 sound?” you told her.

“Sounds good, just tell me if you need anything.” she said

“Only if you do the same.” you told her as you settled down to your first watch.

 

You and Natasha watched the compound for 8 days to make sure everything was in order and no surprise changes occurred. Feeling fairly confident of the guard changes and you both memorized the layout of the castle, you were ready to gather your data and high tail it out of there.

“Ready?” you said and you made your final checks, you see Natasha nodding. You guys stealthy moved inside, taking out the outside guards swiftly. Splitting up to cover more ground, you guys went to head comms to communicate with each other. “Ok, Widow. I want out of here in an hour.”

“Copy, Angel.” it went silent once more. Moving through the confusing passageways, mentally mapping out where you needed to be. You didn’t see the guard that was hiding behind the tapestry until it was to late when you felt pain in the back of your head and your vision overcame with darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, finals are coming up for term 1 and classes are a pain. Comments are appreciated, we should be getting into Ultron soon. The story might stop at Civil War but we'll see.


End file.
